


Oh Glory

by SanaW



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Nuoto, Universo alternativo - nuoto, Universo alternativo - sport, blanda menzione di omofobia tipicamente presente nel mondo dello sport, chiedo scusa a chiunque competa negli sport che ho storpiato, espliciti contenuti sessuali, ginnastica, menzione di bevute ricreative, menzione di past zouis, olimpiadi estive 2016, un pizzico di bondage, universo alternativo - Olimpiadi, uso improprio di medaglie olimpiche
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaW/pseuds/SanaW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Eccone un altro" dice Tomlinson piegando la testa, "sei un nuotatore anche tu?"</p>
<p>"Sì" dice Liam con una leggera cautela. Harry si chiede se sia la sua fama o il sopracciglio alzato a rendere Liam guardingo. "Distanza, faccio i 1500 metri. Harry invece è un velocista."</p>
<p>"Ah" dice Tomlinson, rivolgendo di nuovo gli occhi luccicanti verso Harry. "Quindi non sei un uomo resistente." Il battito è veloce, il ghigno aumenta, ampio e sporco. "Peccato."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry Styles è il nuovo nuotatore del team Gran Bretagna e ha passato l'intera vita ad allenarsi per questo momento, la possibilità di vincere una medaglia d'oro alle Olimpiadi di Rio 2016. Tutto il suo allenamento, il suo duro lavoro, e la sua ferma intenzione di non avere alcuna distrazione verranno messi a dura prova quando gli verrà assegnato lo stesso appartamento di Louis Tomlinson, ginnasta britannico e cotta secolare di Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751542) by [alivingfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivingfire/pseuds/alivingfire). 



> Ed eccomi di nuovo qui con una traduzione, un grazie infinito a alivingfire, la cui storia originale trovate nel link di riferimento e a Giulia, che mi ha chiesto di tradurla (anche se la dovrei ammazzare, ma dettagli!)
> 
> Questa volta ci spostiamo nel mondo dello sport e, dato l'accanimento con cui ho seguito le recenti Olimpiadi, questa storia mi ha incuriosita subito appena me l'hanno messa davanti agli occhi.
> 
> Confesso che in alcuni punti ho avuto serie difficoltà nella traduzione, alcune espressioni in italiano non vogliono dire un bel niente o sono intraducibili, quindi ci ho perso un po' di tempo, ma spero comunque di aver fatto un lavoro leggibile.
> 
> Vi auguro, quindi, buona lettura! :)

_Sabato_  
  
Harry scende dall'autobus ed un'ondata di umidità lo colpisce come un treno; no, peggio, come un treno bagnato, o forse come una tonnellata di coperte immerse nell'olio solare aromatizzato al cocco. Uno scintillante calore si alza dall'asfalto di fronte a lui; sopra di lui si erge lo stadio acquatico delle Olimpiadi, un monolite di vetro e blu, che riflette così forte che Harry deve guardare obliquamente al suo destino piuttosto che stargli proprio in faccia.  
  
Rio.  
  
Harry ha lavorato ardentemente per questo momento sin da quando ha capito cosa fosse una medaglia d'oro. Niente gli rovinerà le prossime due settimane; è in paradiso a fare ciò che sa fare meglio, e tutto il mondo è tinteggiato d'oro per lui.  
  
A parte, beh.  
  
L'appartamento costruito frettolosamente in cui Harry ha lasciato le sue cose questa mattina non era ancora del tutto finito e non aveva aria condizionata, sua madre continua a mandargli messaggi raccomandandogli di bere acqua per non andare in disidratazione, e Gemma...  
  
Gemma sa che la cosa peggiore per Harry in questo momento è distrarsi. Comunque sembra non importarle, ed il suo telefono continua a vibrargli contro la coscia. Qualcuno lo raggiunge alle spalle e Harry si scusa, spostandosi per permetter loro di scendere dal bus e tirar così fuori il cellulare dalla tasca.  
  
Gemma: Questo ragazzo????  
Gemma: [foto allegata]  
Gemma: questo è il tuo coinquilino?????  
Gemma: sei nella capitale mondiale del divertimento a breve termine e QUESTO è il tuo coinquilino???  
Gemma: [foto allegata]  
Gemma: [foto allegata]  
Gemma: [foto allegata]  
Gemma: perché non potevi essere tu quello intelligente e io quella atletica  
Gemma: facciamo un accordo, tu finisci il mio dottorato e io nuoterò per te  
Gemma: per favore?  
  
Harry picchia sullo schermo così forte che gli fanno male le dita, tenendo il telefono contro l'orecchio e digrignando i denti.  
  
"Fratellino!" dice Gemma allegramente, ed il cipiglio di Harry cresce. Arranca verso il suo allenatore, che gli sta mandando sguardi impressionati mentre entrano nello stadio per la prima volta.   
  
"Gemma. Ho tre ore di piscina prenotate e non posso spenderle a rispondere ai tuoi messaggi."  
  
"Oh, per favore" dice Gemma, e Harry riesce ad immaginarla mentre agita la mano in aria, scacciando via i suoi lamenti. Probabilmente è a bordo piscina anche lei, con la madre ha prenotato un hotel sulla spiaggia vicina allo stadio olimpico, e probabilmente starà bevendo qualcosa di ghiacciato pieno di tequila mentre Harry si appresta a nuotare per due ore per poi soffocare sotto una montagna di proteine. "Potresti nuotare anche per un paio di dozzine di miglia con me in vivavoce e andrebbe comunque bene. Non ti distrarrai."  
  
"Non l'ho mai fatto prima, questo non vuol dire che voglia provarci" piagnucola Harry. E' diretto allo spogliatoio e trova una panca vuota, dove poggia la borsa sul pavimento ed inizia a tirar fuori la tuta, gli occhialini, il berretto, le cuffie. Gemma sta continuando a parlare della visuale dalla sua stanza - "sabbia per miglia, Hazza, è un sogno" - quando si accorge di qualcuno davvero molto, molto vicino al suo gomito.  
  
"Er, Gem, ti chiamo dopo" dice, pretendendo che sia tutto normale e che non ci sia una persona a petto nudo a pochi centimetri da lui in una stanza che doveva essere vuota.  
  
"Non la farai franca così facilmente" dice Gemma acutamente. "Avanti, H, condividi qualche dettaglio! Com'è? E' piccolo? Scommetto che è piccolo. E i suoi tatuaggi! Sono veri? E i suoi capelli, come ho potuto dimenticare i suoi capelli? Ciuffo o frangia? E che mi dici..."  
  
"Gems" dice Harry disperato, "non posso parlare, adesso, ti chiamo dopo."  
  
"Mi aspetto almeno un'ora di conversazione su questo argomento, stasera" dice Gemma, e poi interrompe la comunicazione come se fosse lui il problema, e a Harry desse fastidio, ma ora non c'è nessuno a distrarlo dalla persona vagamente eccitata vicina a lui.  
  
Harry si gira, e viene faccia a faccia con quei grandi ed eccitati occhi castani.   
  
"Ciao Harry!" dice la persona, che è ancora molto vicina a Harry e ora gli stringe la mano con eccitazione. "Riesci a crederci - Rio! E' così bello qui, e così caldo! Sei già stato in spiaggia? Probabilmente no, probabilmente sei appena arrivato, vero? Anche io! Dove alloggi? Oh, il Villaggio Olimpico, lo sapevo! Chi è il tuo compagno di stanza? Per caso..."  
  
Per la seconda volta in due minuti, Harry interrompe un monologo.  
  
"Ciao" dice lentamente, cercando di capire se conosce quel viso oppure no. Si sta allenando col Team GB da qualche mese, ormai, ma immagina che questo ragazzo possa avere un accento familiare e non venire dall'Inghilterra. O forse è un ragazzo delle asciugamani, o un assistente. Improbabile, anche se...  
  
"Ciao!" dice di nuovo il ragazzo. Harry non è sicuro di aver mai avuto un incontro con una persona così esageratamente allegra. "Scusa, sono stato maleducato. Sono un sostituto e faccio i 1500 metri. E' così da quando Greg James si è rotto una gamba."  
  
"Greg si è rotto una gamba?" chiede Harry stordito. Ha visto Greg poco tempo fa e stava bene. Decisamente non c'era alcun osso rotto e aveva passato il tempo a chiedere a Harry quali fossero i suoi piani per quelle settimane a Rio.   
"Esatto" dice Liam, l'allegria che scivola via dal suo viso. Harry è sicuro che non abbia nulla a che vedere con la gamba rotta di Greg, ma si sta comportando come quello che ha gettato una buccia di banana a terra per fare in modo che Greg ci inciampasse sopra. Poi il sorriso riappare, dando a Harry un colpo di frusta. "Sono la sua alternativa, e sono riuscito ad accedere alle prove, quindi ora sono parte del team! Non è meraviglioso? Non per Greg, chiaramente."  
  
"Ciao" ripete ancora Harry, "io sono Harry Styles."  
  
"Oh, quello lo so," lo rassicura Liam "ho guardato gli allenamenti di tutto il team negli ultimi due mesi." Si sbatte la mano sulla bocca come se avesse appena rivelato un segreto internazionale. "Wow, scusa. Forse questo è abbastanza inquietante."  
  
Harry ghigna suo malgrado. Non avrebbe dovuto essere distratto (il cellulare continua a vibrargli nella tasca, Gemma non ha proprio niente di meglio da fare?), ma questo fa parte del suo team, dovrebbe andare d'accordo col team, giusto? Sicuramente non essere amichevole con questo cucciolo in forma umana gli causerebbe qualche problema di antagonismo, e questo sì che lo distrarrebbe più di qualsiasi altra cosa, giusto?  
  
"Nah, è tutto a posto" dice. "Pronto per entrare in acqua?"  
  
"Oh, non ancora," dice Liam, ghignando a sua volta. "Corro prima di entrare in piscina, parte della mia routine."  
  
"Oh" dice Harry. Beh, è questa la differenza tra un velocista ed un nuotatore sulla distanza; e poi un po' di leggero riscaldamento sembra buono. Potrebbe liberarlo da un po' della tensione che si è trascinato dietro fin da quando era in volo. "Forse mi unirò a te. Per quanto tempo corri di solito?"  
  
"Meno di un'ora. Cerco di fare dieci miglia."  
  
"Corri per dieci miglia per riscaldarti?"  
  
"Sì" dice Liam con fierezza. Vedendo l'espressione sconcertata di Harry, chiarisce. "Ho già passato il campo della squadra di atletica."  
  
Harry guarda il suo nuovo amico per un momento e poi ride, piegandosi per poter poggiare le mani sulle ginocchia, ridendo così forte da sentir male alle costole. "Ma certo che lo hai fatto." Dà a Liam una pacca sulla spalla, il quale sta ridendo anche se non sa perché. "Non correrò dieci miglia, buona fortuna con quello. Ma vediamoci dopo per andare in palestra al Villaggio, ho bisogno di fare un po' di cardio prima di andare a letto stasera."  
"Lo farò!" dice Liam, e inizia ad allontanarsi, le mani alle estremità dell'asciugamano che tiene sulle spalle. "Qual è il tuo appartamento?"  
  
"Blocco C, stanza 812."  
  
"Ah, eccezionale." Liam è quasi fuori dallo spogliatoio, dirigendosi verso la palestra, e lontano dal suono dei fischi e delle grida degli altri nuotatori che hanno iniziato l'allenamento in piscina. "Hey, chi è il tuo compagno di stanza?"  
  
Whoop, eccoci qua. Harry piagnucola, raccoglie il sudore e la sua giacca, così da essere nella sua traiettoria, il materiale stretto come una seconda pelle, dopo anni di allenamento. Afferra il telefono, gli occhialini e l'asciugamano, e manda a Liam un debole sorriso. "Louis Tomlinson."  
  
Liam fa cadere la bottiglia di Gatorade da cui stava bevendo, e la plastica fa rumore sul pavimento. "Il ginnasta Louis Tomlinson? Quel Louis Tomlinson?"  
  
Esatto, Liam. Quel Louis Tomlinson.  
  
Se Michael Phelps è il volto del nuoto maschile e Usain Bolt è il volto dell'atletica leggera, e Serena Williams è il volto del tennis, Louis Tomlinson è il volto, il nome, e la personalità più adorata di tutta la ginnastica maschile.  
  
Ha vinto una medaglia a Londra nel 2012 di fronte alla sua folla per la sbarra alta, portando a casa un bronzo inaspettato per la Gran Bretagna e scioccando la nazione, la maggior parte della quale non era neanche al corrente ci fosse qualcuno a gareggiare per quella competizione, ed era andata allo stadio solo per seguire le gare di ginnastica femminile della sera. Era la storia di Cenerentola, se Cenerentola fosse stata inizialmente trascurata dal suo stesso paese in favore di più brillanti, graziose principesse come Tom Daley o Andy Murray che avrebbero vinto molto più probabilmente.  
  
Nei giorni che hanno seguito la sua salita sul podio e l'introduzione del suo sorriso crespo al mondo, Tomlinson era su ogni show mattutino, programma radiofonico, prima pagina dei giornali, e milioni di persone hanno finito per innamorarsi.  
  
Nei mesi e anni che seguirono, è passato da un'interessante storia olimpica ad un nome domestico, con scandali ed intrighi che lo hanno tramutato in una celebrità vera e propria.  
  
Harry era ossessionato da Tomlinson nel 2012 e, se deve essere onesto, nell'anno a seguire, quando ogni suo movimento era documentato da ogni media. Tomlinson era un mammone ed un fratello maggiore devoto, un dolce dedito alla beneficenza che parlava a numerosi eventi e faceva volontariato nelle palestre per invogliare i bambini poco interessati verso la ginnastica, ed era abbastanza sfacciato su Twitter da guadagnarsi un titolo o due ogni tot settimane. E' bastato poco a renderlo interessante - era dolce, gentile e premuroso, ma quando i giornalisti gli chiedevano della sua vita sentimentale, o quando i paparazzi si avvicinavano troppo alle sue sorelline, o quando un suo amico subiva qualche attacco su Twitter, Tomlinson poteva essere imprevedibile, selvaggio, il tipo di persona che ne farebbe a pezzi un'altra mantenendo il sorriso per tutto il tempo.  
  
Nel 2014 confessò di essere gay ed attirò di nuovo l'attenzione del mondo, e la vita di Harry è diventata decisamente più difficile.  
  
Il tempo di Harry nei cento metri è migliorato costantemente per mesi, passando dai soliti 50 secondi a meno di 49, e presto non sarebbe stato più l'adolescente alto e dinoccolato la cui massa muscolare non riusciva a smettere di crescere. Ha iniziato a scalare i ranghi, prima nelle competizioni europee, poi nelle internazionali. Ha vinto una medaglia in Spagna a ventanni, ed il giorno dopo era già a colloquio col Team GB per un nuovo regime di allenamento e l'utilizzo delle attrezzature del team nazionale, i Giochi di Rio si delineavano al suo orizzonte. Era tutto quello che Harry aveva mai voluto, ma ad un prezzo; niente più tempo libero, né hobby ed interessi al di fuori del nuoto. Ha dovuto piegarsi, dirlo al suo allenatore, al suo nutrizionista, e al ragazzo che gli porta l'acqua, e a sua madre e a tutti gli altri membri del team. Ha dovuto piegarsi e resistere in vista della gara finale. Nessuna distrazione.  
  
Così quando una copia di ESPN Magazine con la faccia di Louis Tomlinson in copertina con di fianco il forte titolo OUT ha girato per lo spogliatoio, per poco a Harry non usciva il cuore dal petto.  
  
"L'hai visto?" disse Jamie, passandogli il giornale con un accenno di disinteresse. "Non molto scioccante, vero?"  
  
"Hmmm?" disse Harry, il cuore che gli martella nelle orecchie. "Oh, uh. Immagino."  
  
"Sto solo dicendo" disse Jamie, le labbra un po' arricciate, "che non devono essere affari di nessuno se non suoi. Non doveva correre dalla stampa a parlarne."  
  
Jamie grugnì, strofinando un asciugamano sulla testa rasata. "Tra lui e Tom Daley, il mondo intero inizierà a pensare che il team della Gran Bretagna sia pieno di checche."  
  
"Già, e tu basti per tutti noi, eh?" disse Adam, lanciando la sua asciugamano a Jamie e spingendo Harry a partecipare.  
  
"Già" rise Harry, ma si è affogato ed incupito, e se qualcuno avesse davvero prestato attenzione, avrebbe saputo che non stava davvero giocando. Fortunatamente, Jamie e Adam erano troppo occupati a rincorrersi per la stanza per accorgersi di Harry, che ha fatto scivolare la maglietta lungo il petto ed è andato a casa per rintanarsi qualche giorno sotto le coperte, rifiutandosi di pensare a cosa avrebbero detto i suoi compagni di team se la sua faccia fosse stata sulla copertina di un magazine di fianco alla parola OUT, o se il ragazzo con cui era stato in quel club in Belgio qualche mese fa lo avesse riconosciuto come atleta e fosse andato a dirlo alla stampa, o se Harry un giorno scattasse a dicesse e tutti loro che soltanto perché è attratto dai ragazzi non significa che sarà attratto da loro, specialmente non da quando li ha visti quasi tutti nudi e non è rimasto per niente impressionato.  
  
Harry si è dato due giorni per sguazzare, poi è stato come se non fosse successo niente; ha ripreso il suo regime di allenamento e lavorato più duramente, corso più veloce, sollevato di più, mangiato meglio, bevuto niente altro che acqua, rimasto in piscina per provare ancora, e poi ancora, e ancora un'altra. Ma ha tenuto una copia del giornale con l'articolo sul coming out di Louis Tomlinson sotto il letto e non si è mai preoccupato di capire il perché - era motivazionale, per essere davvero il migliore così che la sua carriera non naufragasse a causa del segreto sulla sua sessualità? Era paura, per ricordargli che il mondo sarà pure cambiato ma il mondo dell'atletica è rimasto sempre lo stesso, che l'omofobia era reale e forse Tomlinson potrebbe essere sopravvissuto, mentre Harry no? O era solo un promemoria, un avvertimento, che quando la tua vita personale è spiattellata su tutte le pagine del Daily Mail non importa quanto tu sia bravo a lanciare o a correre o a nuotare se loro possono parlare invece di chi ti porti a letto.  
  
Forse un po' tutte e tre le cose.  
  
Così, nel 2014, Tomlinson era uscito allo scoperto mentre Harry era sempre più spinto verso il nascondersi, e la vita andava avanti.  
  
Harry si è allenato ed è riuscito ad ottenere il suo miglior tempo sotto  48 secondi, e ha avuto nuovi sponsor e poi ha raggiunto i 47.89 ai campionati mondiali e il suo sogno su Rio si faceva sempre più realistico. Ha fatto qualche pubblicità, giusto qualcuna locale, perché era il 2015 e mancavano ancora quindici mesi per comprare il biglietto per Rio, ma aveva ancora bisogno di soldi, ma poi è uscito fuori che il ragazzo dai capelli ricci troppo lunghi e coi piedi troppo grandi piaceva, quindi ha finito di farne ancora, e ancora.  
  
In giugno si è qualificato ai Giochi col tempo di 47.87, e Beats gli ha dato un paio di cuffie da indossare in aereo.  
  
E, per tutto quel tempo, Harry ha fatto del suo meglio per non cercare notizie su Louis Tomlinson. Dedizione vuol dire nessuna distrazione, essere un atleta olimpico significa nessuna distrazione, e Louis Tomlinson era una distrazione di altissimo livello. Ovviamente, quando sua madre e sua sorella parlavano di lui, non è che si tappasse le orecchie o cercasse di non ascoltare.  
  
Quindi ha sentito di Tomlinson che è stato visto uscire con un musicista, Zayn Malik, i due uscivano continuamente dai club alle prime luci del mattino, sono stati beccati a baciarsi dai paparazzi, dozzine di foto di loro che se la ridono sono state scattate, con un Tomlinson che, per niente infastidito, capovolgeva le telecamere che li seguivano.  
I fans di Malik hanno iniziato a cercare significati nascosti nei testi delle sue canzoni, che potessero essere riferiti a Tomlinson, e il mondo dello sport aspettava impazientemente che il ragazzo d'oro crollasse, qualche buffonata che potesse ledere la sua formazione. Tomlinson e Tom Daley erano i più grandi atleti LGBT della nazione e venivano paragonati senza sosta, cosa che non era mai positiva per Tomlinson e Malik.  
  
E ancora, Tomlinson continuava a regnare quando si trattava delle sue performance atletiche, non riuscendo sempre a mettersi un oro attorno al collo, ma incantando il pubblico a tal punto che non gli importava poi tanto. I suoi risultati miglioravano, e qualche volta ha tirato fuori delle incredibili gesta atletiche e in qualche modo, nonostante il braccialetto arcobaleno che portava al polso, continuava ad essere caro a tutto il mondo ed un serio concorrente agli attrezzi nel 2016.  
  
E ora sono qui, è il 2016, e Harry ha la Nike che gli paga la giacca che indossa per raggiungere le strutture di allenamento e Aldi che gli paga da mangiare ma deve ancora andare in giro col suo stemma del Team GB per farsi riconoscere, così che nessuno lo scambi con uno spettatore. Ha una medaglia da provare a vincere e un'esperienza unica da vivere e, da qualche parte nel cuore di Rio a qualche miglio da qui, ha un appartamento in costruzione col suo nome sulla porta di una stanza da letto e quello di Louis Tomlinson sulla porta della stanza accanto.  
  
"Sì" dice poi Harry, e Liam sembra combattuto tra eccitazione e trepidazione solo per aver sentito il nome di uno dei più famosi atleti che rappresentano il loro team. "Quel Louis Tomlinson."  
  
Rio 2016, e oltre.  
  
                                                                                                   ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
Nonostante si trovasse in una città straniera, circondata da palme e sabbia bianca, il primo giorno di Harry a Rio non era stato niente di diverso dal solito: due ore in piscina, allenamento in palestra, pranzo proteico, un sonnellino, altro allenamento a terra, ritorno in piscina per altre due ore, e cena con gli altri membri del team. Liam gli rimane appiccicato addosso e Harry lo presenta in giro, storpiando appena i nomi di alcuni nuotatori che ha incontrato solo una volta o due. Tom Daley, che Harry conosce un po' grazie a diverse competizioni nel corso degli anni, stringe la mano a Liam e non batte ciglio alle sue domande sovraeccitate, facendo l'occhiolino a Harry per indicargli quando prendere Liam per i gomiti e portarlo via.  
  
Hanno la sera e un mondo di possibilità di fronte a loro, il Villaggio Olimpico è pieno di ristoranti, club, negozi e Rio che si distende ampia oltre esso. Alcuni ragazzi del team si incontreranno con la squadra di pallavolo svedese, che a quanto pare conosce un buon club nel centro di Rio dove gli atleti Olimpici bevono a metà prezzo, ma Liam e Harry se li scrollano di dosso.  
  
"Non sono un gran bevitore" dice Harry, il che è una specie di bugia considerando che adora fare festa ma il suo allenatore e tutti quello che hanno investito i loro soldi in lui non sono d'accordo. "Non fin quando tutto questo sarà finito, almeno."  
  
"Ho solo un rene" è la scusa di Liam, che è anche abbastanza buona, ed è anche una ragione perfetta per dargli una gomitata finchè non parla della sua vita passata dentro e fuori gli ospedali fino all'età di dieci anni e come, una volta dichiarato idoneo a fare sport, li abbia provati tutti fino a che non ha trovato quello che amava.  
  
"Liam Payne" ride Harry, mettendo un braccio sulle spalle di Liam, "sei un miracolo olimpico."  
  
Liam arrossisce e balbetta qualcosa riguardo a quanto sia stata dura ed è così rosa che Harry non sa cosa fare con lui.  
  
Quando nessuno dei due è arrivato ad una decisione sul dove andare, si ritrovano nell'appartamento temporaneo di Harry. Le stanze sono tutte buie, lo schermitore nella prima stanza, il ciclista nell'ultima, e Louis Tomlinson nella stanza accanto a quella di Harry sono tutti da qualche altra parte. Harry tira un sospiro di sollievo, nervoso senza ragione per il suo primo incontro con quello che sarà il suo coinquilino per le prossime tre settimane ed è grato di poterlo rimandare ancora un po'.  
  
Harry fa strada nell'appartamento ed inizia a togliersi di dosso la giacca e gli indumenti sudati, pronto ad indossare qualcosa che non sia firmato Nike.  
  
"Allora, Liam" ghigha Harry, abbottonandosi una camicia a quadri troppo grande, "vogliamo passare una serata a casa? Popcorn con poche calorie e grassi e acqua di fronte alla televisione?"  
  
Liam sogghigna di rimando e va a spulciare alla ricerca di snacks e qualcosa da guardare. Harry mette su un paio di jeans neri ed esce dalla sua stanza, pronto per una serata rilassante dopo una lunga giornata di allenamento ed un volo transoceanico ancora più lungo.  
  
Invece, va a sbattere contro qualcosa - qualcuno - e ottiene una gomitata selvaggia nello stomaco e una camicia improvvisamente bagnata.  
  
"Oi", dice una voce che non è quella di Liam, "tu. Gigante, che stai facendo?"  
  
Harry alza lo sguardo e valuta velocemente se avere un infarto.  
  
Louis Tomlinson è fuori la porta della sua stanza, chiaramente appena uscito dalla doccia (l'unico posto che Harry non aveva controllato per assicurarsi che lui e Liam fossero soli). E' a petto nudo, con l'acqua che gli gocciola dalle punte della frangia sulla clavicola nuda, il famoso tatuaggio It Is What It Is che scintilla sul suo petto. L'asciugamano che ha legata in vita dev'essere di quel tipo che le persone normali userebbero per i capelli, il piccolo pezzo di stoffa copre a malapena metà delle cosce di Tomlinson. I suoi bicipiti sono onestamente assurdi, il taglio del muscolo è così profondo che Harry sente le ginocchia deboli, e le sue spalle sono così forti che potrebbero essere le fondamenta di una nuova civiltà.  
  
Harry passa la vita circondato da atleti d'elite. Non resta più sconcertato da ragazzi a petto nudo; o, almeno, così pensava, almeno fino a quando si è ritrovato ad appena sei pollici di distanza l'esatta immagine della copertina di ESPN Body Issue 2015.  
  
Una piccola mano abbronzata appare davanti alla faccia di Harry e scatta bruscamente, due volte.  
  
"Ciaoooo" dice Tomlinson, un sopracciglio sollevato, "Terra chiama astronauta, rispondi astronauta."  
  
"Uh," dice Harry.  
  
"Parla!" esclama Tomlinson.  
  
"Ciao," dice Harry.  
  
"Parla inglese!" dice Tomlinson.  
  
"Sono Harry Styles" dice Harry, sentendo il calore crescergli nel petto.  
  
"E ha un nome. Ciao, Harry Styles, sono Louis Tomlinson." Tomlinson alza la mano dal tessuto dell'asciugamano e il tessuto comincia a scivolare, così lo afferra in fretta di nuovo. "Ti stringerei la mano ma non penso che ci conosciamo abbastanza bene perché tu possa già vedere la merce."  
  
Harry si strozza con niente. "No, erm, non penso anch'io," concorda debolmente dopo che le sue vie respiratorie sono tornate libere.  
  
"Bene. Quindi cosa sei, un pallavolista?" Tomlinson osserva Harry dall'alto in basso e Harry sente come se fosse un contatto fisico. "No, non lo sei. Non sei neanche abbastanza abbronzato per giocare a tennis, non hai spalle abbastanza larghe per il rugby, e sono certo al 99% che non abbiamo una squadra di basket. Oh!" fa scoccare le dita. "Sei un nuotatore."  
  
"Come lo hai scoperto?"  
  
"Piedi che sembrano pinne e la tua vita è più piccola della mia," dice Tomlinson con noncuranza. "Inoltre, hai ancora i capelli bagnati e la doccia è piccola abbastanza da permettermi di capirlo se fossi stato lì con me."  
  
Harry si affoga di nuovo. Questa volta, Liam sente, e appare dietro l'angolo con una bottiglia d'acqua. "Oh" dice quando vede Tomlinson vicino a Harry. "Ciao."  
  
"Eccone un altro" dice Tomlinson piegando la testa, "sei un nuotatore anche tu?"  
  
"Sì" dice Liam con una leggera cautela. Harry si chiede se sia la sua fama o il sopracciglio alzato a rendere Liam guardingo. "Distanza, faccio i 1500 metri. Harry invece è un velocista."  
  
"Ah" dice Tomlinson, rivolgendo di nuovo gli occhi luccicanti verso Harry. "Quindi non sei un uomo resistente." Il battito è veloce, il ghigno aumenta, ampio e sporco. "Peccato."  
  
Non è una buona cosa che Harry non abbia scritto le sue ultime volontà prima di lasciare Londra, perché Louis Tomlinson sta facendo del suo peggio per ucciderlo, e lo sta facendo fin troppo bene.  
  
"Comunque" dice Tomlinson, andando oltre il rumore strozzato emesso da Harry. "Che piani selvaggi avete per questa sera?" Stringe ancora il nodo della sua asciugamano, sebbene sia scivolata un po' giù e rischino di vedere qualcosa che potrebbe tenere Harry sveglio per settimane se dovesse scivolare oltre. C'è una goccia d'acqua sul suo capezzolo e Harry vuole così tanto leccarla via da ondeggiare con essa.  
  
"Ho trovato Anchorman in tv" dice Liam brillantemente. "E Harry ha portato i suoi popcorn che non ci incasineranno la dieta, quindi mangeremo quelli e faremo una film night."  
  
Tomlinson li fissa per un minuto, come se non fosse sicuro se stessero scherzando. "Seriamente?" chiede scettico. "Siete a Rio, la città mondiale delle feste, e resterete qui a guardare un film?"  
  
"E' un film molto bello" sostiene Liam, fronte corrugata.  
  
"Una brutta festa è meglio di un bel film" dice Tomlinson.  
  
"E più tardi andremo in palestra" aggiunge Liam, sempre meno sicuro.  
  
"C'è una settimana di allenamento, avrete un sacco di tempo per la palestra." Finalmente Tomlinson apre la porta della sua stanza e inizia a frugare nella sua valigia, probabilmente alla ricerca di vestiti puliti. "Avanti, ragazzi. Alcuni miei amici stanno venendo qui, vi faremo divertire."  
  
Liam e Harry si scambiano uno sguardo; Harry voleva davvero una serata semplice e c'è qualcosa di Tomlinson che lo rende nervoso. Agitato. Dovrebbero solo dire no, rimanere lì, andare in palestra, e non rovinare la loro dieta restrittiva solo perché Louis Tomlinson vuole che vadano a divertirsi.  
  
Poi Tomlinson fa cadere la sua asciugamano, completamente imperturbabile.  
  
Il cervello di Harry smette di azionare i pensieri e la sua bocca pronuncia "ok" senza pensare.  
  
E Tomlinson sogghigna come se avesse già segnato il primo punto ai Giochi.  
  
                                                                                             ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
  
Per alcuni amici, Tomlinson aveva dimenticato di specificare che sarebbero usciti con i reali Olimpici; Michael Phelps è sulla porta con un sorriso, Ryan Lochte di fianco a lui che agita una busta di erba, seguito da un piccolo branco di uomini alti più o meno allo stesso modo e con la testa addobbata di rosso bianco e blu. L'improbabile coppia Novak Djokovic e Jessica Ennis è la prossima, accompagnata da un ragazzo irlandese più basso e dai capelli tinti di biondo e un ampio sorriso, che si presenta come "Niall, Niall Horan, giocatore di beach volley. Come state?"  
  
La porta resta aperta e molte altre persone si introducono; ginnasti minuti e famosi calciatori e un ragazzo che dice di essere qui per il tennis da tavolo, cosa che Harry ha preso per uno scherzo fino a che Liam non gli ha detto che esiste come sport olimpico. Alcuni hanno indossato i jeans o un abito, ma la maggior parte è ancora in tuta sportiva, Nike, Adidas e Under Armour per quel che l'occhio permette di vedere.  
  
Niall, che sembra conoscere tutti quelli che stanno entrando, si incolla al fianco di Liam e Harry ora che il posto è pieno di gente, riempiendo gli spazi con chiacchiere semplici. Ha una storia per tutto e tutti e lui e Liam si prendono a botta e risposta come palline da ping pong, con risate eccitate e occhi increspati da giorni.  
  
"Bene" dice Tomlinson ora che la folla nell'appartamento è diventata ridicolmente considerevole, muovendosi tra due giocatori australiani di rugby e finendo proprio di fronte a Harry. "Ho appena ricevuto il messaggio, andremo incontro a Melo in questo posto che conosce."  
  
"Melo?" chiede Liam.  
  
"Carmelo Anthony" dice Louis, e quando Harry fa un lento rumore stupito, un ampio sorriso si distende sul suo viso. "Allacciatevi le cinture, ragazzi. Non avete mai fatto festa come dei veri atleti olimpici."  
  
                                                                                           ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Domenica_  
  
Harry si sveglia la mattina dopo di faccia a terra nel bagno, la sveglia a tutto volume che suona sul suo telefono, qualcun altro che si lamenta dietro le tende della doccia. Quando Harry fruga nelle tasche per tirar fuori il telefono, ignorando la pila di messaggi da parte di sua madre, di sua sorella e del suo allenatore, una mano tira da parte la tenda.  
  
Louis Tomlinson, cerchi neri sotto gli occhi, qualcosa di verde secco sulla guancia e i capelli così selvaggi che sembra sia stato fulminato, sogghigna ampiamente a Harry. "Te lo avevo detto" dice, la voce più simile ad uno stridio, poi ridacchia quando Harry si lamenta e scivola indietro per poggiarsi contro il muro.  
  
"Sì" ride Harry impotente, "immagino di sì."  
  
                                                                                               ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Mercoledì_  
  
I giorni successivi passano in modo simile - Harry si sveglia alle cinque del mattino, incontra Liam e saltano su un bus per il centro acquatico, vanno avanti coi loro allenamenti finché non sono stanchi e doloranti nel miglior modo possibile, e poi si riposano qualche ora finché Louis e Niall non vanno a prenderli per un'altra divertente nottata.  
  
Una sera si sono ritrovati a giocare a beach volley a mezzanotte con delle ragazze svizzere molto interessate a Niall, e quando rinviene nel suo appartamento la mattina dopo è ricoperto di rossetto sbiadito e protezione solare e non riesce a smettere di ridacchiare.  
  
Un'altra sera si conclude con Louis che li introduce furtivamente nell'area vip di un club talmente d'elite che gira voce persino Serena Williams sia stata allontanata. Arraffano ciascuno un bicchiere di qualche champagne esageratamente costoso prima che il cameriere si accorgesse che non appartengono a quel posto e venissero scortati fuori con la richiesta di non tornare mai più.  
  
La quarta sera include una nuotata notturna alla Copacabana beach, e Harry e Liam la trasformano in una gara: Niall e Louis inventano sfide sempre più difficili per decidere chi tra loro due sia il nuotatore migliore, cose come riuscire a spogliarsi e nuotare nello stesso momento o chi riesce a trattenere il respiro sott'acqua più a lungo. Alla fine, non riescono a ricordare quanti punti avessero, quindi Louis, ubriaco, si autoproclama re dell'oceano. Liam e Harry, a malincuore, gliela danno vinta.  
  
Nel suo quarto giorno a Rio, Harry si sveglia col sole, il suo solito mal di testa gli sbatte contro le tempie, e sbadiglia ampiamente mentre si veste. Pantaloni della tuta, giacca, calzini, scarpa destra, scarpa sinistra, borsa, fatto; incontra Liam nell'atrio dell'edificio e sono fuori, un altro giorno si rivela a loro.  
  
"Mi chiedo cosa abbia in mente Louis per stasera" dice Harry per rompere il silenzio tra loro,  l'autobus è quasi vuoto, fatta eccezione per alcuni tuffatori che vogliono iniziare ad allenarsi di mattina presto.  
  
Liam mormora e si strofina gli occhi assonnati, sogghignando un po'. "Non lo so, ma di sicuro sarà un problema."  
  
Si scambiano uno sguardo divertito e non possono fingere che non sia quello che vogliono, ma ci sono dentro profondamente. Louis vive del suo fascino e nessun regime sembra troppo pazzesco quando lui ti sorride.  
  
Harry sta ancora sorridendo quando lascia la piscina qualche ora dopo, passandosi un'asciugamano attorno alle spalle e tremando un po' a causa dell'aria condizionata contro la sua pelle bagnata. Infatti è talmente perso a pensare a Louis e ai ragazzi e ai loro piani per la serata che ci vogliono tre tentativi per il suo allenatore prima di attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
"Styles!" urla Mark, e Harry scuote il capo nel tentativo di cancellarlo.  
  
"Scusi allenatore. Ha bisogno di qualcosa?"  
  
"Parliamo un momento" dice Mark, indicando una serie di posti vuoti nello stadio, lontano dal team che ancora si sta allenando. Scruta Harry mentre si siede, passando una mano sudata sulla sua tuta da nuoto ancora bagnata. "Va tutto bene, Harry?"  
  
"Sì, certo."  
  
Mark lo sta ancora guardando attentamente. "Bene. Te lo chiedo perché i tuoi tempi non combaciano più con quelli normali e volevo vedere se riusciamo a capire con esattezza perché. Hai fatto qualcosa di diverso ultimamente?"  
  
Harry pensa alle scorse tre notti, la prima volta dopo anni in cui è rimasto sveglio fino a che PM è diventato AM, ubriacandosi quando di solito si astiene una settimana prima delle gare, la sigaretta che si è passato coi ragazzi la notte precedente (senza inspirare, mai inspirare, ma il sapore del fumo è ancora presente nella sua bocca, non importa quanto dentifricio abbia potuto usare).  
  
Pensa a se stesso, disteso sulla spiaggia la notte precedente, le luci di Rio dietro di lui, che rimbalzano sulle onde, l'acuto profumo di sale nell'aria, e a come non riuscisse a distogliere lo sguardo dalle labbra di Louis.  
  
Pensa a come tutto questo non sia mai stato un problema prima. Come non si sia mai preoccupato di infrangere la regola del niente sesso prima delle gare, perché non c'era mai stato nessuno che lo tentasse a tal punto da fargli venire voglia di infrangerla.  
  
Pensa che sono passati solo tre giorni ed è già in profondi guai.  
  
E dice "no, niente di diverso", perché se ammettesse che c'è un ragazzo allora deve ammettere che qualcosa di diverso c'è e che potrebbe mettere questo ragazzo di fronte a qualcosa di nuovo, che non ha mai affrontato prima.  
  
Mark alza le spalle, non spingendo sul punto. "Bene, qualsiasi cosa sia, continua così."  
  
Il mondo si blocca. "Cosa?"  
  
"Qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo, continua a farla. Il tuo turnaround è più svelto, la tua partenza è migliore e sei vicino ai 46 secondi. Qualsiasi cosa sia cambiata deve volere che tu vinca."  
  
Il mantra che Harry si ripete nella mente - nessuna distrazione! Nessuna distrazione! Niente ragazzi, niente alcol, niente droghe, niente di niente! - fa a botte con ciò che ha detto Mark, e il conseguente caos gli fa chiudere la gola per l'ansia.  
  
"Va bene" se ne esce, "grazie."  
  
E quindi fugge nello spogliatoio così non deve pensare più a niente.  
  
                                                                                               ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
Sono di nuovo sulla spiaggia, sullo sfondo le onde rovinano una piacevole canzone di sottofondo, si passano una bottiglia di Corona e, domandandosi se la vita possa migliorare, Louis dice "dunque Harold."  
  
E' a Rio da quattro giorni e Harry non si è mai sentito più a suo agio di così, sulla sabbia tiepida, coi suoi tre nuovi amici. Liam è sempre incrollabilmente positivo, il suo sorriso e la sua passione sono le uniche cose che fanno svegliare Harry al mattino e avviare agli allenamenti. Niall è il migliore amico che Harry ha sempre voluto sin da quando era più piccolo, intelligente, cordiale e meraviglioso, il tipo che ricorda ogni particolare insignificante di chiunque - assicurandosi di non ordinare mai a Liam sandwich coi cetriolini e consigliare ristoranti che non usino olio di arachidi perché Jessica Ennis è allergica, e complimentandosi con Harry per come gli sta la divisa del team GB, perché una volta gli ha detto di non sentirsi molto a suo agio ad indossarla.   
  
E poi Louis. Louis, che è entrato nella vita di Harry come una scarica di fulmini, come il flash di una macchina fotografica, come il fischio che Harry sente prima di lanciarsi in acqua. All'inizio Harry era diffidente, e sente che era ragionevole - la versione che i media danno di Louis è dolce ma imprevedibile, può passare da gentile ad addirittura vizioso in un battito di ciglia. Ma il vero Louis non è poi così pungoloso; arguto e malizioso, sicuramente, ma la cosa più vicina al Louis al vetriolo descritto dal Sun che Harry abbia mai visto è stato quello che è andato contro il ciclista che era passato sul piede di Liam lasciandogli un grosso livido. E' incredibilmente intelligente, astuto e scaltro, e cinque passi avanti a tutti in ogni momento, ma resta comunque garbato, dolce: è dolce quando prende il telefono di Liam e corregge i suoi tweet, è dolce con Niall che vuole seguire tutte le belle ragazze che gli danno una seconda occhiata sebbene sappia che si innamora facilmente e profondamente ed è dolce quando Harry viola qualche legge olimpica non scritta perché ancora si meraviglia dell'intera esperienza che sta vivendo. E' molto più reale di quando Harry avesse mai potuto immaginare quando ha preso il poster di Louis senza nulla addosso a parte la Union Jack e lo ha nascosto sotto il letto. Parla con le sue sorelline in Inghilterra ogni giorno, ed è affascinante in maniera disarmante, ed è la creatura su due gambe più sexy su cui Harry abbia mai poggiato gli occhi e lo fa così bene che non te ne accorgi fino a che non resti ammaliato e senza parole.  
  
In breve, è meraviglioso, è bellissimo, ed è più di quello che Harry abbia mai potuto immaginare.  
  
E gli sta sorridendo in un modo che promette problemi.  
  
"Dunque, Harold", dice, "c'è qualcuno di speciale che ti aspetta a casa?"  
  
Harry, che ha riacquistato il dono della parola di fronte a Louis, sorseggia dalla sua bottiglia e rotea la testa per alzare un sopracciglio indagatore verso di lui. "Hmm. Il mio gatto, immagino sia alquanto speciale."  
  
Louis gli lancia una bottiglietta, ridacchiando. "Stupido. Sarò più specifico - c'è qualche bella ragazza che aspetta che tu torni con una medaglia? So come siete voi nuotatori con le vostre groupies."  
  
Lo stomaco di Harry rumoreggia, ma si è allenato a lungo per continuare a sorridere. "No, nessuno." Affonda i piedi nella sabbia tiepida trovando un punto fresco a solleticarglieli. Sta per chiedere "e tu?" ma poi si sente stupido ad aver dimenticato che c'è Zayn Malik per Louis in Inghilterra, anche se lui non lo ha mai nominato. Quindi chiede "come sta Zayn?"  
  
Louis affonda anche lui i piedi nella sabbia, le dita dei piedi marroni che si dimenano. "Sicuramente bene". Sembra più una risposta per i media, il suo viso è piacevolmente vuoto.  
  
Si stabilizza una certa calma tra loro due, cosa rara quando c'è Louis di mezzo, almeno finché Niall non trova un modo per giocare a calcio e farli scattare in piedi per partecipare. Harry non chiede niente altro, ma becca Louis a guardarlo più di una volta, e si chiede cosa veda.  
  
                                                                                                 ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Giovedì_  
  
L'ascensore del blocco di appartamenti a cui il Team GB è assegnato si rompe, che è la ciliegina sulla torta del giovedì di Harry. Il suo tempo è sceso nelle prove di oggi, si è quasi fatto cadere una panca sul piede in palestra, e l'aria condizionata nell'appartamento suo e di Louis ancora non funziona, quindi non ha dormito bene. Dopo aver bussato alla porta in fondo per farsi aprire (perché la serratura è bloccata e ora le loro chiavi non funzionano più), entra e fa cadere il borsone a terra, stanco e bisognoso di una dormita.  
  
"'lo" dice il ciclista dalla porta in fondo, il cui nome Harry non ha ancora imparato (e Harry si sente colpevole. Davvero. E' solo stato un po', beh, distratto).  
  
"Hey, amico" sospira Harry, inclinando la testa oltre la porta. "Che succede?"  
  
"Solo... ah. Non andare in soggiorno per un po'" dice il ciclista. La schermista nella prima stanza, una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi legati in una treccia rigida, esce anche lei dal soggiorno e gli sorride.  
  
"Perché?" chiede Harry, ma non riceve altro che un ghigno come risposta dal ciclista, che rientra nella sua stanza. Harry allora si volta verso la schermista e prova a chiederlo a lei. "Che sta succedendo?" ma non gli risponde neanche lei e si limita a dargli una pacca sulla spalla e a chiudersi nella sua stanza.  
  
"Allora?" chiede Harry ad un corridoio vuoto; e di nuovo nessuna risposta.  
  
Harry piagnucola e si rimette il borsone in spalla, decidendo di vedere lui stesso prima possibile cosa c'è nel soggiorno in modo da poter passare oltre e dormire.  
  
Ripensandoci, sarebbe stato meglio se fosse andato direttamente a dormire.  
  
"Oh, ciao, Haz" dice Louis quando entra nella stanza, e Harry deve cercare la prima sedia su cui accasciarsi prima che le ginocchia lo abbandonino.  
  
Louis sta facendo yoga. O forse non è yoga, perché lo yoga non ha nulla di sessuale e qualsiasi cosa stia facendo Louis lo ha decisamente; è qualche forma di contorsionismo, Louis è piegato sul pavimento lateralmente, petto a terra e la schiena arcuata oscenamente. Si muove lentamente, portando una gamba all'indietro e pendendo di lato, i muscoli che gli si increspano.  
  
E' a petto nudo, che brilla di uno strato di sudore, e sta indossando i più corti e stretti pantaloncini rosa acceso che Harry abbia mai visto.  
  
"Ghrbshsm" farfuglia Harry e riesce a vedere Louis piegarsi in un sorriso, quando si alza verso l'alto, i muscoli della schiena serrati e le sue cosce flesse.  
  
"Come sono andati gli allenamenti?" chiede Louis, la voce rallentata per adeguarsi al momento in cui inarca la schiena abbastanza da toccare il pavimento con una mano e guardare Harry sottosopra.  
  
"Er, b-bene" balbetta Harry, "che... che stai facendo?"  
  
"Stretching" si sposta e si lamenta Louis mentre i muscoli si rilassano. "Mi sentivo un po' - ah - teso."  
  
Il volto di Harry è accaldato. Tipo che sta andando a fuoco. Merda, caldissimo.  
  
"Ma è" dice Louis, la sua voce è sesso e Harry non riesce più a sopportarlo "è così bello sciogliersi."  
  
Cazzo. Cazzo. Il cuore di Harry batte così forte che gli fa male il petto, nelle sue vene scorre benzina e le dita gli prudono per il desiderio di tracciare la linea della spina dorsale di Louis. Non ha mai voluto qualcuno in questo modo. Non sapeva nemmeno che voglie del genere esistessero.  
  
Louis scivola - scivola - contro il muro e si erge per fare una verticale, il naso e le dita dei piedi toccano il muro, la sua forma è perfetta. "Probabilmente non è il tipo di allenamento a cui sei abituato, vero?" chiede, poi fa cader giù le gambe così che possa riposarsi dritto e i pantaloncini gli si alzano ancor di più lungo le cosce, provando che l'abbronzatura di Louis è sparsa per tutto il suo corpo. Quell'ultimo piccolo lembo di pelle nascosta dai pantaloncini insulta Harry.  
  
"Io" dice Harry debolmente, e non riesce a trovare altre parole con cui continuare.  
  
Louis fa scivolare le gambe verso l'esterno e inclina il bacino verso il pavimento finché non è di nuovo a destra, mantenendo tutto il peso sulle mani. Dopo un momento, permette al suo sedere di toccare il pavimento, riposando un attimo e guardando in alto verso Harry. I suoi occhi tagliano come coltelli; Harry si chiede se stia usando quello sguardo per tagliarlo apertamente in profondità.  
  
"Certo, so come siete voi nuotatori," dice Louis, la sua voce è impertinente, l'insieme della sua mascella e l'inclinazione della sua testa e nient'altro. "Vi allenate meglio con un partner, vero? E' pieno di belle ragazze che sarebbero disposte, qui."  
  
Prima che Harry possa dire senza riflettere 'non voglio una ragazza, voglio te, ti voglio così tanto che mi ferise, mi fa male, mi uccide', Louis afferra la punta del piede e lentamente, con grazia, come un assassino che disegna una lama, lo piega dietro la testa.  
  
Harry non ha scelta; corre via dalla stanza prima che possa accidentalmente buttare Louis sul pavimento e rubargli talmente tanti baci fino a che non si ritrovino entrambi a corto d'aria.  
  
                                                                                             ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Venerdì_  
  
La mattina della cerimonia di apertura delle Olimpiadi, Harry si sta prendendo una pausa dalla piscina e scrollando sul telefono quando viene colpito da una serie continua di messaggi.  
  
Niall: hai parlato con Louis oggi?  
Liam: hey hai visto twitter? Louis sta bene?  
Gemma: HO BISOGNO DI TE PER AVERE DETTAGLI http://twitter.com/thesun/status/23262 &...  
Niall: non importa, l'ho trovato  
Liam: Non ha detto niente :( Ora lo chiamo  
  
Harry clicca sul link che gli ha mandato Gemma e sente come se le sopracciglia gli si siano alzate senza permesso.  
  
**ORO FALSO? LA STAR OLIMPICA LOUIS TOMLINSON ESCE DEVASTATA DALL'IMPROVVISA ROTTURA CON ZAYN MALIK**  
_BY DAN WOOTTON_  
  
**BOMBA.** _Appena pochi giorni dopo l'arrivo a Rio per le Olimpiadi estive, l'atleta inglese Louis Tomlinson dichiara di aver rotto col suo fidanzato di lunga data, il musicista Zayn Malik.  
  
"E' sicuramente uno shock" dichiara una fonte molto vicina a Tomlinson. "Louis e Zayn sono stati lontani per un po', ma pensavano che potesse comunque funzionare."_  
  
Louis Tomlinson e Zayn Malik beccati a baciarsi fuori un club di Londra.  
  
  **MESSO A SEGNO.** _L'intenso allenamento di Tomlinson potrebbe essere la principale ragione di tutto questo, creando forte frustrazione in Zayn e portandolo a scatenarsi con media e amici. Mi è stato riportato che la scorsa settimana Zayn abbia interrotto a metà un'intervista perché insistevano troppo a domandargli della sua relazione.  
  
La mia fonte mi dice che Malik e Tomlinson dormivano in stanze separate prima che Tomlinson partisse per il Brasile e che la sua ossessione per una medaglia fosse la principale ragione della fine della loro storia.  
  
"L'allenamento di Louis non è la principale ragione della loro rottura" dice la fonte, "Louis e Zayn hanno deciso di rompere di comune accordo e sono ancora amici."  
  
Forse vedremo molto di quella famosa ferocia tipica di Tomlinson quando lui e Malik saranno di nuovo nella stessa città._  
  
Harry avvia la chiamata a Niall e poggia il telefono all'orecchio.  
  
"Haz?" chiede Niall, la sua voce metallica nell'orecchio di Harry. "Non sei all'allenamento?"  
  
"Mi sto prendendo una pausa" risponde Harry. "Dimmi... Louis sta bene? Ho appena visto."  
  
"Sì, amico, sta bene." Niall mette il telefono lontano e dice qualcosa, le parole smorzate come se avesse messo una mano sul ricevitore. Poi ritorna. "Sta bene. Vai a finire di nuotare, puoi parlargli più tardi."  
  
"Ma..."  
  
"Vai, H. Sta bene. Ci vediamo tutti da te prima di andare alla Cerimonia d'apertura."  
  
Quindi interrompe la comunicazione, un click improvviso ed un pesante silenzio. Harry mette il telefono da parte, insicuro su cosa fare.  
  
Il suo nuovo amico, il suo già estremamente vicino nuovo amico sta probabilmente soffrendo, la sua vita privata e argomenti sensibili sono spiattellati sulle pagine di tutti i giornali. Sta passando dei momenti terribili e tutto quello a cui Harry riesce a pensare-  
  
Tutto quello a cui Harry riesce a pensare è quella piccola, pericolosa bolla di speranza che sboccia nel suo petto, quella che dice ora siete entrambi single.  
  
Harry prova a formulare pensieri realistici, come non importa se siete entrambi single, perché Harry non è ancora uscito allo scoperto mentre Louis sì e pensa che sia decisamente etero.  
  
In qualche modo, la speranza non fa che crescere.  
  
Non può succedere, ricorda a se stesso, disperatamente.  
  
La speranza non ascolta.  
  
"Ben fatto, Harry" dice Mark quando Harry si innalza dalla piscina dopo l'ultimo giro. "I tuoi tempi continuano a migliorare. Continua così."  
  
E la speranza si accresce ancora di più.  
  
                                                                                    ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
La Parata delle Nazioni non inizierà prima della fine della Cerimonia d'apertura, ma tutti i diciassettemila atleti in gara si incamminano insieme verso l'arena dal Villaggio Olimpico, una specie di parata privata lontano dalle telecamere televisive. E' in ordine alfabetico, quindi il Team GB è nel mezzo della serpeggiante massa di atleti, trecento candidati o giù di lì agghindati del blu marino di Stella McCartney. Riescono a sentire la musica e il rumore all'interno dello stadio anche in lontananza, ma quella parte è per il pubblico televisivo, non per loro; alcuni atleti si fermano a guardare lo svolgersi dell'evento dagli schermi fuori lo stadio, ma la maggior parte è troppo occupata a salutare le facce familiari delle altre Nazioni per preoccuparsi dei ballerini e del fuoco.  
  
Andy Murray tiene la bandiera per il Team GB, ma poiché le telecamere non sono ancora puntate su di loro, l'ha passata ad un volontario per poter parlare con un saltatore con l'asta della Germania, Liam e Tom Daley sono nel pieno di una conversazione con due concorrenti ghanesi di atletica leggera, che sovrastano Tom e fanno sembrare minuscolo persino Liam. Niall è con la delegazione irlandese ma Harry riesce ancora a sentirlo, il suo indistinguibile schiamazzare attraverso la musica che sembra esserci sempre lungo le strade di Rio. Michael Phelps è come un visitatore onorario, volteggiando verso il Team GB e stringendo la mano a Harry; non gareggeranno l'uno contro l'altro quindi non c'è nessuna mezza forma di rivalità (perché non c'è alcuna possibilità che Michael possa considerare Harry come una minaccia), e Michael fa parte di quella scuola di pensiero secondo la quale ogni amico di Louis è mio amico. Louis, che è vicino a Harry a fingere che oggi non sia successo niente di strano - come ad esempio la fine della sua lunga relazione - permette a Michael di stringerlo in un abbraccio e mormorargli qualche parola all'orecchio. Louis fa spallucce e sorride, mandando Michael per la sua strada. Nel relativo silenzio che si lasciano alle spalle, Harry lo colpisce con la punta del piede.  
  
"Non dobbiamo parlarne" dice piano, e vede Louis irrigidirsi, "voglio soltanto assicurarmi che tu stia bene."  
  
"Sto bene" risponde Louis automaticamente. Harry non dice altro, solo lo guarda per un secondo, cercando di fargli capire che lui c'è se Louis vuole parlare. Dopo un momento, le spalle di Louis scendono e il suo sorriso preimpostato si ritira. "Davvero, sto bene. Non è che non me lo aspettassi, a parte che lo abbiano reso noto il giorno della Cerimonia d'apertura senza preoccuparsi di avvertirmi in anticipo."  
  
"Aspetta, tu sapevi che ci sarebbe stato un articolo?" chiede Harry, sconcertato. "E non hai detto niente per evitare che lo stampassero?"  
  
"Perché avrei dovuto?" chiede Louis, con un sorriso poco beffardo e molto triste. "Non potrei avere alcuna pubblicità senza un articolo."  
  
"Sono confuso", ammette Harry. Poi la risposta gli arriva chiara. "Aspetta, era una relazione finta?"  
  
"Qualcosa del genere?" risponde Louis, sembrando come se nemmeno lui sapesse la risposta. "E' iniziata in quel modo, poi io e Zayn siamo diventati... noi... noi abbiamo deciso... beh, alcune cose erano vere, altre no. E non avevo realizzato che alcune cose non erano vere finché il suo manager non mi ha informato che ci saremmo lasciati ad agosto e che avrei dovuto prepararmi."  
  
"Oh dio" dice Harry, il cuore dolorante. "Lou, mi dispiace tanto."  
  
"No" dice Louis, agitando la mano. "E' successo a giugno, quindi già lo sapevo da un po'. E credo sia stato meglio così per entrambi. Ha fatto una conferenza stampa prima dell'uscita del suo album e io ho ottenuto titoli di giornale proprio in prossimità dell'inizio delle Olimpiadi, e sono passati due mesi, sono andato oltre, quindi questo non influenzerà la mia ginnastica."  
  
Harry gli lancia uno sguardo, poco convinto. Louis sospira di nuovo e non prova a convincerlo.  
  
"Okay, più o meno oltre." Sorride a Harry cupamente. "La cosa divertente è che quel reporter una cosa l'ha azzeccata - abbiamo dormito in camere separate per mesi. Non so se Zayn sapesse da prima di me che ci saremmo lasciati o se semplicemente non sentiva più nulla." Louis si ferma, strofina le nocche contro il bicipite. "Mi domando se sia stato proprio lui a dire quella cosa ai giornali. A loro piace un po' di verità per rendere una storia finta più reale."  
  
"Quindi, voi avete tipo... finto?" chiede Harry calmo. "Per mesi?"  
  
Louis sorride di nuovo, e questa volta Harry riesce a vedere quella parte di lui che è tutta d'acciaio, tagliente per ferire gli altri. "Benvenuto nella vita di un campione olimpico di alto profilo, Harold" dice, "è quel che è."  
  
Lo stadio urla quando il Team Gran Bretagna entra, ma Harry non riesce a non guardare Louis,un punto più luminoso di tutti i flash delle fotocamere che sono tese verso di loro. Lui dice che sta bene e Harry gli crede, e prima della fine della camminata lungo l'intero stadio, Louis sta persino giocando con la folla, lanciando baci e salutando calorosamente tutti i ragazzini e le ragazzine che lo salutano per primi.  
  
Come si lasciano alle spalle le calde, brillanti luci dell'attenzione mondiale alle spalle, Louis si arrampica sulla schiena di Harry e Harry ride così forte che le ginocchia gli tremano. Liam scatta una foto e Harry la pubblica su instagram con una didascalia semplice: Rio.  
  
                                                                                               ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Sabato_  
  
Tra loro quattro, Niall è il primo a gareggiare. Lui e il suo partner, un ragazzo dalle spalle larghe e bronzee di nome Bressie che è venuto su come un olimpico antico, iniziano il loro primo match in uno spruzzo di sabbia e maledizioni.  
  
Sono una buona squadra; Bressie è forte e costante e si mantiene al centro del campo, mentre Niall corre per i quattro angoli del loro quadrato di sabbia, gettandosi a capofitto per evitare punti facili al team egiziano. Harry sa poco e niente di pallavolo, ma sa che deve alzarsi quando Niall e Bressie urlano al cielo e applaudire quando Niall indica lui, Louis o Liam per festeggiare.  
  
E' una giornata calda e loro sono vestiti nel modo giusto: Niall ha abbastanza verde in valigia da condividere, così Louis, Liam e Harry sono ricoperti di orgoglio irlandese e persino avvolti da una bandiera arancione, bianca e verde. Alla fine del primo set, Niall e Bressie sono 1 a 0 e ritornano alle loro sedie, sorridendo ma continuando a discutere le strategie per il prossimo set.  
  
"Sembra così sicuro di sé" dice Liam, agitando di nuovo la bandiera e cercando lo sguardo di Niall che gli sorride. La camera deve spostarsi velocemente da lui quando dice chiaramente , "state bene in verde, stronzi."  
  
"Deve esserlo, stanno andando alla grande" dice Louis. Un gruppo di fotografi ha seguito i sostenitori di Niall e sta facendo foto dei disertori del Team GB che stanno sostenendo un irlandese più di un qualsiasi altro membro della loro stessa nazione. Harry pensa che sicuramente non sarà una notizia, ma gli hanno già dimostrato  - ieri - di essersi sbagliato quando il Daily Star in Inghilterra ha pubblicato una storia secondo la quale Harry dovrebbe crescere ed essere un nuotatore professionista tagliandosi finalmente i capelli. Buzzfeed UK ha rivendicato con "il membro del Team GB Harry Styles ha i migliori capelli delle Olimpiadi: ecco venti foto che provano che abbiamo ragione."  
  
"Non sembra nervoso, comunque" dice Liam. La sua fronte è corrugata come se non potesse delineare una risposta. "Come fa a non essere nervoso?"  
  
Harry mormora e si stringe nelle spalle. Niall non sembra quel tipo di persona che si lascia confondere da qualcosa. Primo match delle Olimpiadi? Eh, chi se ne frega. Il più grande pubblico in fronte al quale abbia mai giocato? Figo. Il peso delle speranze di un'intera nazione sulle sue spalle? Niente di che.  
  
Si volta verso Louis, che si sta mordendo le labbra. "Tu non sei nervoso prima di una gara?" chiede, perché sicuramente no: Louis è estremamente freddo nella maggior parte delle situazioni, sicuramente la cosa in cui riesce meglio e non crearsi grandi problemi.  
  
"Certo" dice Louis. "Non lo sono tutti?"  
  
"Non Niall" risponde Liam, sopracciglia ancora inarcate.  
  
"Io no" si stringe di nuovo nelle spalle Harry "non proprio, credo."  
  
"Come?"  
  
"Beh, non è che mi aspetti molto di vincere, no?" dice Harry, allungando le braccia oltre il retro del sedile di Louis. "I miei tempi sono buoni, ma non ottimi. Probabilmente arriverò in semifinale, forse in finale, ma vincere è un'altra questione. Sono qui solo per fare del mio meglio, e se mi porterà al podio sarà meraviglioso."  
  
"Non pensi che vincerai?" chiede Louis, suonando confuso.  
  
"Vai ad ogni gara pensando di vincere?" replica Harry.  
  
"Sì" risponde Louis immediatamente.  
  
"Beh, io no", fa spallucce Harry. "Faccio del mio meglio, lavoro duramente e ovviamente ci proverò. Ma non resterò sorpreso se non vincerò perché c'è davvero una piccola possibilità."  
  
Si sente un fischio; sulla sabbia Niall e Bressie si danno una stretta di mano prima di tornare alle loro postazioni.  
  
Vincono la partita per due set a uno. Harry si chiede se Niall affronta ogni gara pensando che vincerà.  
  
E Harry si domanda se faccia davvero la differenza.  
  
                                                                                             ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Domenica_  
  
"Sbrigati, Harry, faremo tardi!" Liam lo chiama dall'atrio scarsamente popolato del training center. Sta saltando sulle punte dei piedi, guardando Harry che gli corre incontro e contemporaneamente tentando di infilare i vestiti e le asciugamani bagnate, assieme ai suoi auricolari ingarbugliati, nella borsa.   
  
"Sto arrivando" urla Harry in risposta, i capelli che gli finiscono sugli occhi rendendolo temporaneamente cieco; vede a malapena la bimba che gattona vestita dei colori brasiliani, verde e giallo prima di finirgli contro, sentendola ridere quando cade.  
  
"Dai dai dai" dice Liam, e i due sfrecciano fuori dal training center. L'Arena Olimpica do Rio non è molto lontana dal training center, ma nel tempo che ci impiegheranno a trovare un autobus saranno ancora più in ritardo, quindi Liam e Harry decidono di raggiungerla correndo. Schivano atleti e spettatori che prenotano, i polmoni di Harry bruciano un po' (e pensa di poter essere scusato - ha appena nuotato per due ore). Liam non sembra affatto senza fiato, ma cazzo, gli piace davvero correre.  
  
Il telefono di Liam squilla appena crollano sul pavimento in un angolo dello stadio coperto di pallavolo e basket. "Che c'è, Niall?" dice quando risponde. Harry riesce a sentire Niall strillare dall'altro capo del telefono, e Liam urla "lo so che siamo in ritardo, Harry ci ha messo una vita!"  
  
"Non dare la colpa a me" sbuffa Harry, le gambe pesanti, "l'allenatore mi ha fatto fare giri extra!"  
  
"Saremo lì fra tre minuti" dice Liam, e rimette il cellulare in tasca.  
  
Sono quasi le quattro quando arrivano all'arena, procedendo a stento tra la folla e scusandosi se hanno accidentalmente calpestato qualche piede. Irrompono oltre la porta e prendono i loro badge, la volontaria a malapena li controlla prima di agitarglieli contro. Liam e Harry corrono su per qualche scala e poi giù per qualche altra scala e finalmente sono qui.  
  
"Benvenuti" dice una voce strillante, prima in inglese, poi in spagnolo e poi in portoghese, "alle prove individuali di ginnastica maschile!"  
  
"Finalmente!" dice Niall quando lo trovano. Ha coperto tre posti in prima fila proprio contro la barriera con una bandiera e ci cadono sopra, applaudendo stanchi ai ginnasti dal Giappone che vengono annunciati e che salutano la folla. "Gesù, pensavo che avrei dovuto fare il tifo per Tommo tutto da solo!"  
  
"Siamo qui" dice Harry affannato, una mano sul petto, "sa che siamo in ritardo?"  
  
Niall sbuffa. "Penso di sì."  
  
Harry guarda dove sta indicando e sospira. Louis se ne sta col resto dei ginnasti del Team GB nel loro completo blu marino e bianco, e sta guardando con un sopracciglio alzato Harry e Liam che trattengono il respiro, per niente impressionato, completamente distaccato e professionale mentre li guarda come se volesse legare insieme i lacci delle loro scarpe.  
  
"Scusa, Lou" grida Harry, e non sa nemmeno se Louis può sentirlo oltre la musica e gli annunci e il frastuono della folla, ma pensa di aver visto l'angolo della sua bocca alzarsi in un sorriso. Harry gli sorride di rimando, capendo di essere stato perdonato.  
  
"Quindi" dice Liam, mentre Harry si rimette a sedere, tentando di dare ordine ai suoi vestiti sgarbugliati, tutto rovinato dal vento a causa della loro corsa. "Cosa farà Louis oggi?"  
  
"E' sulle parallele, poi al volteggio, e infine le barre orizzontali" risponde Niall, sfogliando un programma. "Probabilmente si piazzerà molto bene alle barre, che gli daranno un ottimo punteggio per le finali di fine settimana. E quest'anno i risultati sono stati deboli anche alle parallele, quindi ha ottime possibilità anche lì."  
  
Liam e Harry lo fissano. "Come sai tutte queste cose?" chiede Harry sconcertato.  
  
Niall se la ride. "Ho incontrato Louis alle Olimpiadi di Londra, dovevo conoscerlo un po'. Sono andato a vedere tutte le sue gare e lui mi spiegava cosa stava succedendo, e mi piace tenermi aggiornato su di lui e i suoi risultati a livello mondiale." Cerca sotto il suo posto e afferra una bottiglia d'acqua, prendendone un sorso. "E poi mi piace molto il film Stick It."  
  
Liam scoppia a ridere, arruffando i capelli di Niall. "Va bene, ok."  
  
La gara ci mette un po' per aprirsi; a differenza del nuoto, dove tutto dipende da due minuti nell'acqua, la ginnastica è uno sport fatto di stop e ripartenze. Louis toglie la giacca così da poter indossare un top spandex attillato e i pantaloni della tuta, i bicipiti in mostra mentre li stende e tiene sciolti, osservando gli altri ginnasti che si riscaldano. Non parla molto con gli altri membri del team Gran Bretagna, sebbene scambi qualche parola qua e là con l'allenatore seduto vicino a lui. Sembra totalmente concentrato, completamente nel suo elemento.  
  
Ma poi, come se avesse ricevuto una sorta di segnale, Louis afferra il suo zaino e si allinea dietro cinque altri uomini che camminano verso le parallele. E' a piedi nudi e vestito di quei pantaloncini minuscoli e quella stessa maglietta esasperantemente stretta. Inizia a stirarsi con più vigore, poi si passa due dita di crema marroncina sugli arti superiori.  
  
"A che serve?" sussurra Harry, sentendosi come se stesse parlando nel bel mezzo di una chiesa; come se l'Arena fosse un posto sacro e lui, con la sua stupidità e la sua voglia a malapena contenuta verso il ginnasta sul pavimento, la stesse profanando.  
  
"Così la sua pelle non finirà contro le barriere" risponde Niall. Tiene in mano una ciotola di popcorn e Harry ne prende una manciata, il sale forte nella sua bocca. "Vedrai."  
  
Louis è il terzo ad andare sulle parallele. Spolvera le mani nel gesso, dà due colpi alle barre in un modo che risulterebbe divertente se non fosse per la pura concentrazione presente sul suo viso. L'allenatore con cui stava parlando controlla l'altezza delle barriere, calpesta il tappeto un paio di volte come se non fosse sicuro che reggerebbe un esame. Finalmente, poi, Louis e l'allenatore si scambiano un cenno e Louis viene lasciato solo, sotto un centinaio di luci brucianti. Un atleta russo sta mandando avanti il suo ritmo di lavoro sul pavimento nelle vicinanze; potrebbe mangiare il fuoco o esibirsi in un tango, e comunque Harry pensa ancora che non sarebbe in grado di staccare gli occhi di dosso a Louis.  
  
Louis mette le mani sulle sbarre e si tira su, le dita dei piedi appuntate e le cosce strette, e quindi comincia.  
  
Harry non sa cosa guardare per sapere se Louis sta facendo bene abbastanza o no per gli standard dei giudici, ma conosce Louis, e le minuscole espressioni facciali catturate dalle telecamere parlano per lui. Si tira su, gira, e in una verticale tira fuori una mano dalle barriere e fa una piroetta, e c'è un accenno di sorriso; deve essere una cosa buona. Scivola in avanti in modo di trovarsi al limite delle barriere e salta all'indietro, una, due, tre volte, e stavolta Niall sussurra "sì", quindi anche questa deve essere una cosa buona.  
  
E' solo un minuto e mezzo circa di grazia, movimenti mozzafiato, e poi Louis salta in alto, un passo avanti, due, e poi fila attraverso l'aria e atterra, piedi uniti, e facendo rimbalzare il tappeto solo un minimo.  
  
"Evviva" urla Niall, e così fa il resto degli spettatori a supporto della forza del Team GB. Harry e Liam seguono l'esempio, Harry fischiando forte mentre Louis agita il pugno, solo una volta, come se non potesse evitarlo.   
  
Harry non capisce i punteggi che Louis ottiene ma Louis è soddisfatto e il suo nome supera quello di tutti gli altri per quanto riguarda le parallele.  
  
"Si qualificherà sicuramente grazie a questo esercizio" dice Niall consciamente mentre applaude.  
  
Si va avanti col volteggio. Un rapido sprint e un trucco alla fine; che sembra molto più lineare. Almeno fino a quando Niall prova a spiegarlo.  
  
"Ci sono tutte queste deduzioni, giusto?" Dice, sporgendosi verso Harry. "Potrebbe fare la più grande capriola nella storia delle capriole, a meno che non atterri bene o le braccia siano piegate quando dovrebbero essere stese o se non sia perfettamente in linea con la volta. E' ridicolo."  
  
"Gesù" sospira Harry.  
  
Louis entra in una scatola piena di creta, si spruzza qualcosa sui piedi e alza le braccia per ricevere gli apprezzamenti della folla. Un po' di silenzio, poi comincia a correre.  
  
Harry conosce le basi: arrotondamento, backhandspring, e poi Louis si lancia oltre la volta, roteando tre volte in aria e atterrando, uno spazio minimo tra i suoi piedi.   
  
"Era buono, vero?" chiede Harry oltre la folla che applaude.  
  
"Era molto buono!"  
  
E poi c'è l'ultima prova di Louis. Mette di nuovo i pantaloni della tuta e guarda verso la barra alta, le mani con ancora un po' di gesso.  
  
Prende un respiro profondo che Harry può sentire in tutta l'arena, rimbalza sulle punte dei piedi e poi il suo allenatore viene fuori per aiutarlo a sollevarsi; finalmente è sulla barra.  
  
Harry trattiene il respiro per tutto l'esercizio, per ogni inimmaginabile torsione e rilascio sulla barra. Louis sta volando in maniera incredibile nell'aria e Harry realizza che non ha bisogno di preoccuparsi; dalle urla della folla e l'ampio sorriso di Louis quando scende, ce l'ha in pugno.  
  
Harry è il primo a saltare in piedi, lui e Liam urlano forte, mentre Niall balla di fianco a loro.  
  
"Ce l'ha fatta!" impreca Liam.  
  
"Finali, stiamo arrivando!" urla Niall.  
  
Harry incontra lo sguardo di Louis attraverso la stanza; c'è un sacco di spazio tra loro, ma Louis riesce ancora a raggiungerlo e a rubargli un respiro che gli esce dal petto.   
  
Louis agita i pugni in aria e Harry punta indietro la testa e urla per solidarietà.  
  
                                                                                              ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Lunedì_  
  
Il giorno dopo le gare di Louis e il giorno prima della prima manche di Harry, tutti e quattro hanno un giorno libero.  
  
Beh, non proprio, perché sono degli atleti olimpici con dei regimi di allenamento davvero assurdi e non possono proprio permettersi giorni liberi, ma è la cosa che gli si avvicina di più. Liam e Harry sono in piedi dalle cinque del mattino per i loro soliti allenamenti mattutini in palestra e sono fuori dalla piscina per le dieci in modo da concedersi un sonnellino prima che Niall li porti a pranzo. Dopo aver mangiato tapas brasiliane ("tante proteine, tanti carboidrati, niente zucchero" ordina Niall e la cameriera ridacchia. "Quattro menu speciali per olimpici, ho capito"), sono tornati al loro appartamento per rilassarsi fino all'allenamento serale di Niall con Bressie e alla cardio di Liam e Harry.  
  
"Qualcuno mi giudicherà se metto il pigiama?" chiede Liam frugando nella sua borsa. Si è trasferito, ancora non ufficialmente, nella stanza che una volta era del ciclista che è stato squalificato dopo le prove ed è già tornato in Inghilterra. Liam era stato assegnato ad un appartamento con due ginnaste e una pallavolista, il sogno di ogni ragazzo etero, ma Liam ha detto di non sentirsi a suo agio, quindi si è spostato nel momento in cui il ciclista è andato via.  
  
"Segui il tuo cuore, Liam" dice Harry saggiamente, "io ho intenzione di indossare il meno possibile."  
  
"Nuotatori" dice Niall, lui e Louis alzano gli occhi al cielo.  
  
Harry si ritira nella sua stanza e sguscia via da maglietta e scarpe, tenendo soltanto i pantaloni della tuta e nient'altro. Afferra tre bottiglie d'acqua dal frigo e si prepara per un pomeriggio in cui non farà assolutamente nulla.  
  
"Louis" lo chiama attraverso la sua stanza da letto, "volevi guardar-gh"  
  
Louis, che indossa soltanto i leggins per fare yoga e niente altro, spunta sulla soglia. Il sole taglia delle figure dalle ombre dei suoi addominali e anche, e la forte sporgenza delle sue clavicole corrisponde coi suoi zigomi gloriosi. "Se voglio guardare gh?" chiede scherzosamente, alzando un sopracciglio. "Non sono sicuro di sapere cosa sia."  
  
Harry prova a parlare, ma ha le labbra troppo secche per tirar fuori parole. Invece, porge in silenzio il telecomando, una misera offerta al dio abbronzato di furbizia e con le spalle muscolose di fronte a lui.  
  
Louis prende il telecomando e lo lancia così da farlo finire su Niall; è già mezzo addormentato, la testa piegata all'indietro contro il cuscino del divano, la bocca ampiamente aperta. La tv resta sullo stesso canale, mostrando muta un replay delle gare del giorno precedente. Niall grugnisce e fa cadere il telecomando sul pavimento, schioccando le labbra e chiudendo gli occhi. Louis ridacchia e si sistema sul divano di fianco a Harry, una piccola palla di fuoco contro il suo fianco. Harry, senza pensare, avvolge un braccio attorno alle spalle di Louis.  
  
"Sono assonnato" dice Louis e strofina una guancia contro la spalla di Harry. Harry annuisce quando Liam entra nella stanza, indossando una vecchia maglietta e dei caldi pantaloni di flanella. Sorride a Harry e Louis, e subito reclama un posto sul pavimento, rapito dalle gare di tiro con l'arco del giorno prima.  
  
"Mm, passa alle gare di oggi" borbotta Louis, agitando una mano verso Liam, "ci sono le donne, volevo vedere Aliya."  
  
"Aliya?"  
  
"Mustafina. Una ginnasta russa, la persona più spaventosa che abbia mai incontrato" dice in uno sbadiglio, "ma dolce come un gattino se le piaci." Liam afferra il telecomando e cambia canale, ragazze con spandex scintillanti riempiono lo schermo, le ciglia di Louis svolazzano assonnate.  
  
"Ah" dice Harry, posando la testa sulla spalla di Louis. Louis ridacchia assonnato quando i riccioli di Harry gli solleticano il naso, e poi sbuffa, e poi il suo respiro si regola, e i muscoli si rilassano col sonno.  
  
"E' adorabile" sussurra Liam, tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e scattando una foto.  
  
Harry aspetta un secondo poi dice "mandamela."  
  
Liam sorride e annuisce. Harry sente il suo telefono vibrare e poi calmarsi di nuovo. Liam gira il telefono contro il pavimento, metallo contro tappeto, sembrando contemplativo. Harry aspetta che gli chieda qualsiasi cosa voglia chiedergli, la domanda è ben visibile sul suo viso.  
  
"Haz?" chiede Liam con calma.  
  
"Mh?"  
  
"Voi... tu e Louis siete...?" Liam si sente frustrato per la sua stessa incapacità di trovare le parole. "Sta succedendo... qualcosa? Tra voi due?"  
  
Louis si muove nel sonno stringendosi nel braccio di Harry, poi si calma di nuovo. Harry abbassa lo sguardo su di lui, le sue sopracciglia scure contro la pelle sottile sotto i suoi occhi. C'è qualcosa di dolce nell'inclinazione delle sue ciglia, nell'increspatura delle sue labbra, nei suoi capelli arruffati che gli cadono sugli occhi.  
  
"No" dice Harry, e Liam emette un rumore come a dire che non gli crede. Harry distoglie lo sguardo da Louis e nota gli occhi di un Niall agitato e sveglio, che aspetta anche lui una sua risposta. "Non sta succedendo niente. Non può succedere niente."  
  
"Ma" dice Liam, e non aggiunge altro.  
  
Harry sorride tristemente, perché capisce. Lo sapeva da quando ha firmato le carte che lo hanno fatto entrare nel Team GB tre anni fa, sapeva che la vita non è privata di fronte agli occhi della nazione, e che ogni movimento che fa può essere d'impatto per la sua carriera se qualcuno dovesse sentirsene offeso. Liam è solo un sostituto, non è mai stato sotto esame tanto quanto Harry, e Niall viene da un altro paese, dove persone come i reporters del Sun o del Daily Mail non sono in agguato ad ogni angolo. Non era necessario sapessero che Harry non può frequentare chi vuole; Harry ne è consapevole da anni.  
  
"Con quanta attenzione hai letto il tuo contratto d'immagine?" chiede Harry a Liam, cercando di non far sembrare come se il peso della realtà dovesse cadere sulla vita felice e fortunata di Liam.  
  
"Non molta" ammette Liam.  
  
"Già, neanch'io. Ma qualche anno fa ho iniziato a fare delle domande" dice Harry pesantemente, raccogliendo una goccia di sudore. Ha lavorato sul suo coraggio, ha parlato con se stesso fino a che non ha trovato la forza di farlo coi suoi manager. Le sue domande probabilmente non era poi così subdole, e non lo furono nemmeno le risposte che ricevette: no no no. "Mi hanno mostrato una copia di ciò che avevo firmato - è abbastanza dettagliato, e relazioni che possono rovinare i rapporti con gli sponsor non sono bene accette."  
  
"Ma anche lui è un atleta olimpico" dice Niall, la voce roca per il sonno perso.  
  
"Lo so." Harry alza le spalle. "Ma è un ragazzo. E la situazione di Louis è diversa dalla mia - si è messo alla prova ed è uscito allo scoperto. Tutti già lo conoscevano e amavano. Se uscissi allo scoperto ora e non dovessi nemmeno arrivare alle semifinali, sarei finito. La mia immagine pubblica non si riprenderà e ci sono abbastanza sostituti" Harry fa un cenno verso Liam, "che non avranno bisogno di minacciare. Se rovino tutto, e faccio qualcosa che non va bene agli sponsor, sono finito."  
  
"Siamo nel 2016" dice Liam, con gli occhi tristi, "non dovrebbe più essere così."  
  
"Lo so" concorda Harry "ma non è solo questo. Non posso..." piagnucola, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. "Non posso permettermi di andare oltre con questa cosa e farmi distrarre ora che sono quasi alla fine. Ho passato tutta la vita a fare le cose sempre nello stesso modo, e mi ha portato alle Olimpiadi, non posso cambiare tutto ora."  
  
"Ma lui è diverso, questo è diverso" dice Niall. "E' Louis."  
  
Dio, lo è. Harry non si è dato la possibilità di fare un passo indietro e prendere la situazione in mano, perché sa che se ci pensasse troppo - Louis Tomlinson, l'eroe, la cotta e l'incubo dell'infanzia di Harry tutti in uno, è accucciato contro di lui in questo momento, la pelle calda contro il suo petto, che gli fa battere forte il cuore - non sarà in grado di gestirla.  
  
Ancora.  
  
"Louis capirebbe" dice Harry, e le parole gli feriscono la gola ma sa, nel profondo, che sono vere. "Ci conosciamo da una settimana; meno, a dire la verità. Abbiamo lavorato su Rio per anni, non possiamo buttare via tutto."  
  
Louis emette un piccolo rumore addormentato e si rintana ancora di più contro Harry. Harry se lo tira vicino e chiude gli occhi, non vuole vedere Niall e Liam che li guardano come se fossero la reincarnazione di Romeo e Giulietta, ma solo come due ragazzi incredibilmente fortunati per alcuni aspetti della loro vita, ma un po' sfortunati per altri.  
  
                                                                                                ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Martedì_  
  
Harry è seduto su una sedia fredda nella sala d'attesa prima della sua prima nuotata olimpica e aspetta che la sua vita cambi per sempre.  
  
Beh, ok, questo è un po' drammatico. E' seduto su una sedia fredda nella sala d'attesa dello stadio olimpico acquatico in attesa che la sua batteria venga chiamata per i cento metri stile libero, la sua specialità. Se fa bene nella batteria e fa bene in semifinale e riesce quindi ad aggiudicarsi la finale, allora forse la sua vita potrebbe cambiare per sempre.  
  
Per adesso, è solo un'altra corsa. Ha visto queste facce prima, sa i loro nomi. Li ha battuti in competizioni mondiali e li ha battuti in quelle competizioni dove c'erano soltanto trenta spettatori e la cerimonia di premiazione trattava solo di qualcuno che gli dava una orrenda medaglia ancora conservata nella plastica per poi venir portato fuori dall'edificio perché stava per iniziare la lezione di aerobica in acqua per adulti. Ha battuto tutte quelle facce a quegli eventi, ha conquistato medaglie in competizioni internazionali con queste stesse persone. Se lo ha fatto lì, può farlo anche qui, con gli occhi del mondo su di lui per la prima volta.  
  
"Pronti" dice il volontario olimpico di fronte alla stanza, e Harry fa un passo dietro la linea, cercando di ignorare le telecamere che cercano di segnalare ogni suo movimento. Il suo tempo di qualificazione lo mette in vasca quattro, il punto migliore: le vasche esterne sono le peggiori, poiché è quasi impossibile per chiunque giudicare da lì il resto della piscina.  
  
Gli uomini di fronte a lui si aggiustano le protezioni, gli occhialini, le maniche della tuta. Harry semplicemente respira e cerca di non vomitare addosso al simpatico volontario che lo accompagna dentro l'arena.  
  
Il cuore gli rimbomba nelle orecchie quando si trova di fronte alla folla, agitando un braccio. Non ha idea se la folla stia urlando o meno, se è completamente in silenzio e nessuno lo stia guardando; ha su gli auricolari del suo sponsor, con i Bee Gees che suonano dolcemente nelle sue orecchie, e cerca di regolare il suo respiro col suono della batteria.  
  
_Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_  
  
Harry si trova alla vasca quattro, controlla il suo blocco, respira. Mette giù la borsa, armeggia con la cerniera della giacca, respira. Toglie gli auricolari, lascia che il boato della folla gli entri nella testa, respira. Toglie la giacca, i pantaloni della tuta, stiracchia le braccia, respira. Cuffia numero uno attorno ai capelli legati in una stretta crocchia, poi gli occhialini e la cuffia numero due sulla cinghia degli occhiali.  
  
Respira. Respira. Respira.  
  
Non è mai stato così. E' sempre stato calmo prima di una gara; è sicuro del suo piano di gara, del suo respiro, della sua tecnica. I nervi sono inutili, quindi li manda via - oggi non riesce a controllarli. E' l'arena piena di gente che lo guarda, è la telecamera che gli sta addosso, è il blu dell'acqua che lo chiama, è il suono di una sirena.  
  
Si sente un fischio, e Harry si muove sul suo blocco.  
  
Un altro fischio, stavolta più lungo, e Harry si inerpica, allungando la schiena e poi si china, afferrando il bordo del blocco. L'arena è messa a tacere, in attesa.  
  
"Prendete posizione" dice la voce automatica. I muscoli di Harry si arrotolano. Cronometra il respiro.  
  
_BEEP_  
  
E sono partiti.  
  
Harry si getta in avanti, braccia tese, schiena dritta, e scivola attraverso l'acqua. Blu, blu, blu, e quindi si erge, la testa fuori dall'acqua e gettandosi in avanti.  
  
E' solo una batteria, quindi non si ammazzerà per ottenere il tempo migliore. Il suo allenamento può portarlo alle semifinali.  
  
Ma.  
  
Ma l'eccitazione nelle sue vene brucia come olio di mezzanotte e si sente scatenato, vicino al muro e dandosi più potere nei secondi cinquanta metri con un potente calcio.  
  
Voga, voga, respira. Harry sbircia, solo un po', e vede che non c'è nessuno alla sua sinistra. E' in acque aperte. Questa batteria è sua.  
  
La mano tocca il muro ed esce dall'acqua, togliendosi occhiali e cuffietta, i capelli che cadono liberi dalla crocchia. Va sott'acqua per bagnare i ricci, tirandoseli dietro la faccia e torna su in attesa che pubblichino i tempi.  
  
_1 GBR              Harry STYLES          47.97  
2 USA              Caeleb DRESSEL     48.02_  
  
Merda.  
  
E' in semifinale.  
  
Harry sbatte i pugni sull'acqua, grida "Sì!" Un movimento selvaggio cattura il suo sguardo verso gli stand dove Niall e Louis stanno danzando attorno a Liam, canticchiando "ha vinto! Ha vinto! Ha vinto!" Nelle vicinanze, sua madre e Gemma stanno piangendo e salutando, e lui gli lancia un bacio.  
  
Una volta uscito dall'acqua, Harry lancia la sua cuffietta verso i suoi amici come una rockstar che lancia il plettro della sua chitarra alle sue groupies. Louis lo acchiappa e finge di svenire, Liam e Niall gli fanno aria. Stanno attirando ogni tipo di attenzione su di loro.  
  
Distraendo.  
  
E Harry non è mai stato così felice di essere distratto.  
  
                                                                                           ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Mercoledì_  
  
Guardare Louis che guarda la ginnastica toglie il fiato tanto quanto guardare Louis che fa ginnastica. Gli occhi si spalancano, le sue nocche diventano bianche, e il suo respiro diventa netto quando i ginnasti provano qualcosa di rischioso, sibilando un po' quando sbagliano e annuendo quando atterrano.  
  
E' la finale femminile e Louis e Harry sono lì da soli; Niall voleva andare alla partita di tennis di Novak e Liam è in giro per Rio coi genitori, appena arrivati in Brasile.  
  
Harry tocca leggermente il braccio di Louis. "Spiegamelo."  
  
"Spiegarti cosa?"  
  
Harry fa qualche gesto. "Quello che vedi."  
  
Louis sorride, un po' senza fiato, e comincia a parlare.  
  
Racconta a Harry della differenza tra essere perfetti e correre dei rischi. Dice a Harry i nomi di tutte le specialità che vedono, arabesque e chassés e salti doppi. Mostra a Harry il modo in cui le ragazze puntano il pavimento con la punta dei piedi e flettono i polsi e cospargono di gesso le mani, i piedi e le cosce. Gli dice della ragazza che conosce, la sua amica Aliya e il team Gran Bretagna, con cui si allenava prima, e il piccolo fenomeno americano Simone, che è pronta a spazzare via tutto.  
  
Passa il tempo e Louis dice a Harry delle lezioni di ginnastica che ha iniziato a seguire da bambino, quando sua madre era così disperata di trovare un modo per bruciare la sua infinita energia, e poi si è scoperto che era davvero, davvero bravo. Racconta a Harry delle sue sorelline, che qualche volta non hanno avuto i giocattoli o quant'altro desiderassero perché la ginnastica è uno sport molto costoso. Gli dice di aver avuto uno sponsor a quindici anni, sentendo una morsa stringerglisi attorno ai polmoni per la prima volta, il peso e l'onere di avere la sua famiglia che paga per farlo diventare un atleta d'elite che si ammorbidisce un po'.  
  
Louis dice a Harry del suo sogno di aprire una palestra tutta sua, un giorno, per bambini come lui, che meritano di avere le stesse possibilità di quei bambini i cui genitori non hanno problemi a pagare per allenatori e corsi in palestra.  
  
E racconta di quando aveva diciotto anni, ed era un membro nuovo di zecca del team nazionale ed esaltato per il suo futuro, e un manager lo ha convinto che una immagine pubblicitaria fosse una buona idea. Che quando sarebbe uscito allo scoperto avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiutasse a controllare quella immagine, e che gli atleti che provano a fare tutto da soli sono spesso massacrati dalla stampa e dall'opinione pubblica.  
  
Che le stupide storie sui giornali di gossip non sono poi peggio che rimanere nascosti per sempre. Che dichiararsi, poter indossare il suo braccialetto arcobaleno ed essere un esempio per i bambini della comunità LGBT che pensano che il mondo dello sport non sia per loro, vale tutto il dramma derivato da qualche stupida relazione tirata avanti solo per pubblicità.  
  
E Harry si augura, una preghiera che lancia verso il soffitto dell'arena, di poter sapere come ci si senta.  
  
                                                                                        ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Giovedì_  
  
Colpisce Harry come un capriccio. Sono i nervi a farlo; sono tornati, e sembrano aiutarlo in batteria ma non sa come comportarsi con loro, come controllarli.  
  
Così, alle otto della mattina della semifinale di nuoto di Harry, controlla il telefono quando si muove tra piscina e palestra per cominciare un allenamento defaticante.  
  
E gli cade lo stomaco.  
  
**IN ROTTA VERSO L'ORO: TOMLINSON HA TROVATO UN NUOVO AMORE A RIO? GUARDATE IL NUOTATORE INGLESE CHE GLI HA RUBATO IL CUORE**  
_BY DAN WOOTTON_  
  
**IL DIECI PERFETTO:** _All'inizio di questa settimana, vi ho detto che il ginnasta favorito del team Gran Bretagna, Louis Tomlinson, aveva chiuso la sua relazione col compagno di lunga data Zayn Malik dopo discussioni relative agli intensi regimi di allenamento di Tomlinson. Malik è stato impegnato a lavorare duramente in studio in seguito alla notizia dell'imminente uscita del suo secondo album, e non è stato visto con nessun altro da allora._  
  
La rottura tra Louis Tomlinson e Zayn Malik! Tutti i dettagli qui.  
  
**ACQUA FRESCA:** _Da quando le Olimpiadi 2016 sono iniziate venerdì, Tomlinson è stato visto in compagnia di molti atleti famosi da ogni parte del mondo. Un nuotatore sembra aver attirato il suo sguardo, comunque, e non è il suo amico e leggenda olimpica MICHAEL PHELPS.  
  
Posso rivelarvi in esclusiva che Louis Tomlinson ha trovato conforto tra le braccia di HARRY STYLES, che gareggia per i cento metri stile libero per la Gran Bretagna._  
  
Rio o no! Guardate i meglio e i peggio vestiti della Cerimonia d'apertura.  
  
_"Harry e Louis sono davvero dolci insieme" mi ha detto una fonte. "E' molto recente, visto che si sono appena conosciuti, ma sono già oltre. E ovviamente c'è il vecchio detto - quel che accade al Villaggio Olimpico resta al Villaggio Olimpico."  
  
Alcuni rapporti dell'inizio dell'anno hanno rivelato che grandi quantità di preservativi sono stati acquistati per gli atleti che vorranno stare al Villaggio Olimpico. Mentre Tomlinson non ha rilasciato commenti su come le indubbiamente numerose relazioni che avrà a Rio possano interferire con la sua corsa alla medaglia, molti altri sono felici di parlare di feste e depravazioni.  
  
Non c'è dubbio che Tomlinson e Styles stiano traendo vantaggi da ogni occasione che gli verrà data._  
  
                                                                                      ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
Tutti lo stanno fissando. Harry può sentirlo, semplicemente lo sa, anche se non ci dà peso e non nota nessuno che lo guarda, lui lo sa.  
  
Tutti sanno che si sta innamorando di Louis, solo perché qualche idiota l'ha spifferato al Sun.  
  
Oggi la sala d'attesa sembra più fredda. Forse perché qualche giorno fa è riuscito muoversi abbastanza da rilasciare i muscoli, dove erano congelati.  
  
"Pronti" dice il volontario, e Harry prende di nuovo psizione dietro la linea di partenza. La testa gli sbatte debolmente, i polmoni non sembrano funzionare.  
  
Harry è in vasca quattro anche questa volta. Dovrebbe procedere maestosamente in questa semifinale, i suoi allenatori glielo hanno detto. I suoi tempi sono abbastanza da permettergli di vincere e arrivare in finale. Deve solo fare quello che fa sempre e se la aggiudicherà.  
  
Tutto quello che riesce a vedere è il suo nome in lettere maiuscole, un nuovo succoso personaggio per i lettori accaniti del Sun, squillante sullo schermo del cellulare.  
  
Va al suo blocco, lo controlla, e non riesce a respirare. Prova a togliersi la giacca e resta ingarbugliata agli auricolari, strappandosi dalle orecchie, e non riesce a respirare. Si piega sui pantaloncini da nuoto e il petto nudo, e non riesce a respirare.  
  
Un fischio: prende posizione.  
  
Un secondo fischio: sale sul suo blocco.  
  
"Prendete posizione."  
  
_BEEP_  
  
Nota qualcosa di strano dal modo in cui entra in acqua, e da lì va sempre peggio. Non riesce a respirare bene e gli occhialini scivolano, incanalando un po' d'acqua. I muscoli bruciano ogni volta che tocca il muro.  
  
Mancano cinquanta metri.  
  
Harry riesce a dare un'occhiata a sinistra: riesce a vedere braccia e spruzzi davanti a lui e il cuore che gli batte all'inverosimile.  
  
No, pensa ferocemente. Non andrò a casa.  
  
Spinge più forte, si porta in avanti. Tocca il muro, si spinge fuori dall'acqua. Libera i capelli da cuffietta e occhialini. Si volta per controllare i tempi.  
  
Ci vuole un momento, ma ignora gli altri uomini che si stringono le mani e tirano via le loro cuffiette contenti perché sanno di aver fatto del loro meglio. Harry non può dire lo stesso.  
  
_1 USA    Nathan ADRIAN           47.85  
2 AUS    Cameron MCEVOY      47.91  
3 GBR    Harry STYLES                48.09_  
  
Harry non guarda verso la sua famiglia e i suoi amici, non si cambia dalla tuta bagnata e fastidiosa per avvolgersi un'asciugamano in vita. Resta incollato allo schermo della stanza riscaldata finché la seconda semifinale non finisce e l'elenco di chi accede alle finali verrà pubblicato.  
  
_7 CAN     Santo CONDORELLI    48.05  
8 GBR     Harry STYLES               48.09_  
  
Ce l'ha fatta, ma per un pelo.  
  
Si è distratto.  
  
                                                                                       ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
Harry si ritrova una lista infinita di messaggi di congratulazioni sul telefono quando esce dallo spogliatoio. Risponde a tutti, tranne a uno.  
  
LOUIS: CONGRATULAZIONI HAZZA!!! FAMMI SAPERE QUANDO TORNERAI ALL'APPARTAMENTO COSI' POTREMO FESTEGGIARE BENE  
  
                                                                                       ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
Harry non si muove finché può, prima di tornare all'appartamento. E' tutto buio, la TV parla da sola e riesce a vedere Niall che si è di nuovo addormentato sul divano. La porta della stanza di Liam è chiusa e Harry riesce a sentirlo russare comunque.  
  
Strisciando piano, Harry si avvia verso la sua stanza, posando la borsa di lato e aprendo la porta evitando qualsiasi rumore il più possibile.  
  
"Hey, Haz."  
  
Harry incurva le spalle, stringe i denti, e si volta. Gli occhi di Louis brillano nella luce bassa, le braccia sono incrociate sul petto, inclina la testa, riflettendo.  
  
"Oppure" dice "dovrei dire ciao amante."  
  
"No" sputa fuori Harry, "non farlo."  
  
Louis alza gli occhi al cielo. "Oh andiamo. Un piccolo pettegolezzo gay non ha mai fatto male a nessuno. Puoi farti fotografare con una bella ragazza domani e tutti lo dimenticheranno."  
  
"No" dice di nuovo Harry, la voce come ghiaia. "Ho capito che è facile per te. Non lo è per me."  
  
Louis fa una pausa. "Che cosa non è facile per te?"  
  
"Sei uscito allo scoperto, il mondo ti ama persino di più," dice Harry, e potrebbe sembrare un po' isterico, ma non può farci niente. "Se lo facessi io, perderei tutto. I miei sponsor, il mio posto nel team, la possibilità di vincere l'oro. Perderei tutto."  
  
Gli occhi di Louis sono spalancati. "Haz-"  
  
"Avrei dovuto vincere stasera. Avrei potuto vincere la mia semifinale e ottenere la posizione migliore per la finale. Invece ce l'ho fatta a malapena e ora sono in una posizione orrenda. Perché mi sono distratto."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"Quindi per favore non dirmi che posso sorvolare su un piccolo pettegolezzo gay" ringhia Harry, prendendo di nuovo la borsa in spalla e dirigendosi verso la sua stanza lasciando un attonito Louis solo nel corridoio. "La tua carriera è sopravvissuta. La mia non lo farà."  
  
                                                                                           ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Venerdì_  
  
Il match finale del gruppo di Niall è il giorno successivo. Harry gli manda un messaggio per augurargli buona fortuna prima che vada sulla sabbia e si sistema, da solo, sul divano dell'appartamento a guardare la partita.  
  
Liam gli manda un messaggio per chiedergli se si unirà a loro. Al no che Harry gli manda in risposta, segue un messaggio di Liam con solo una faccina triste.  
  
Niall e Bressie vincono, ma per poco. Harry lascia l'appartamento prima che Niall, Liam e Louis tornino, per andare verso il training center così da evitare incontri imbarazzanti.  
  
Manda a Niall un altro messaggio di congratulazioni e si sente un incredibile codardo.  
  
                                                                                   ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Sabato_  
  
"Harry" dice Mark mentre Harry esce dalla sua routine, i muscoli rilasciati dopo una buona mattinata a nuotare. "Ho appena ricevuto un messaggio che mi comunica che devi andare alla sede del team."  
  
"Per quale motivo?" chiede Harry, asciugandosi il viso con un'asciugamano.  
  
"Questioni di sponsor, immagino" dice Mark, scrollando le spalle. "Fai in fretta, poi assicurati di ingurgitare qualche proteina."  
  
Harry annuisce, sperando che la sua trepidazione non sia visibile dal suo viso. Questioni di sponsor prima delle Olimpiadi è una buona cosa, durante le Olimpiadi non tanto. Quella vocina depressa nella sua testa spera che, se gli sponsor dovessero lasciarlo a causa di quell'articolo sul Sun, possa comunque tenersi quello che ha già ottenuto fino a quel momento. Non riesce ad immaginare di doversene andare e abbandonare tutto due giorni prima della sua gara finale.  
  
"Harry, ciao" dice una familiare voce femminile in giacca sportiva di ritorno al blocco in cui si trova il suo appartamento, facendolo entrare in sede. "Siamo qui."  
  
"Che succede?" chiede Harry, ma la porta si spalanca verso una stanza, mostrando almeno quindici persone in divisa del team raggruppate in un angolo, circondate da pile di... buste?  
  
"Abbiamo delle fanmail per te" dice la donna, sorridendo raggiante. "Abbiamo qualche lettera preimpostata di ringraziamento che ha bisogno di una firma, poi puoi dare un'occhiata alla tua lista e vedere cosa vuoi tenere."  
  
Harry, sentendosi come se si fosse alzato dal lato sbagliato del letto e che la giornata si stia rivelando sempre più strana da allora, annuisce blandamente e viene indirizzato alla sua pila di mail, buste indirizzate a lui in uno stampatello traballante. Apre ogni lettera con riverenza, leggendo ogni parola e promettendo di non buttarne via alcuna.  
  
L'ottava lettera che apre è quasi impossibile da leggere, scritta in pastello spalmato. E' accompagnata da un disegno, comunque, uno che gli fa fermare il cuore.   
  
E' Harry, gambe lunghe e capelli ricci, due puntini al posto degli occhi e un ampio sorriso nero, rivestito di quella che dovrebbe sembrare la sua divisa da nuoto. Vicino a lui c'è qualcuno di più basso, un pagliaio incasinato di capelli castani lisci e occhi blu, che indossa una familiare magliettina e un paio di pantaloncini. I disegni di lui e Louis si tengono per mano e c'è un arcobaleno sopra le loro teste.  
  
Non realizza che sta piangendo finché una mano gentile gli prende il foglio, strofinandosi sulla sua spalla. Louis non dice una parola, solo lascia che Harry si sieda e riconsideri tutto quello che pensava di sapere, il suo mondo riarrangiato da Brendon, quasi sei anni, dal Surrey.  
  
"Mi dispiace" sospira finalmente, prendendo la mano di Louis, "non avrei dovuto parlare in quel modo."  
  
"Mi dispiace" risponde Louis, allo stesso modo calmo, "non avrei dovuto arrogarmi alcun diritto."  
  
"Ovvio che il tuo coming out non è stato facile, lo so."  
  
"Non avrei dovuto essere così irriverente su qualcosa che avrebbe potuto rovinarti la carriera."  
  
Louis stringe la mano di Harry e Harry ricambia.  
  
Il disegno è finito sul frigorifero nel loro appartamento.  
  
                                                                                          ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
Quella notte, Harry e Louis sono gli ultimi a rimanere svegli. Louis ha bisogno di andare a letto, ha le sue gare il giorno dopo e non può permettersi di dormire male, ma continua a sorvegliare Harry come un gufo e Harry fa lo stesso anche se assonnato, e nessuno dei due suggerisce di svegliare Niall o Liam e andare a dormire.  
  
"E' sempre così intenso?" chiede Harry, perché non riesce ancora a capire quale sia la causa di questo strano mix di eccitazione, passione, disattenzione e gioia che sente dentro di lui; sono le Olimpiadi? E' Rio? O è questo ragazzo, di fronte a lui, con le labbra inarcate in un sorriso?  
  
"E' sempre così intenso?" ripete Louis.  
  
"Questo" dice Harry. "Sai, tutto questo. Gli eventi, e le cerimonie, e..."  
  
"E...?"  
  
Harry deglutisce forte. "E le relazioni?"  
  
Louis si calma per un secondo, guardando verso Niall e Liam, rannicchiati come cuccioli sul divano. "Qualche volta" risponde. "Sono le Olimpiadi, non può che essere intenso. Ma è così nei circuiti qualche volta." Butta un occhio a Harry. "I Mondiali sono sempre stati una grande cosa per i ginnasti. Tutto quel gesso e quella lacca tendono a dare alla testa. Non è così anche nel nuoto?"  
  
Harry alza le spalle. "Non lo so. Io di solito non... semplicemente no."  
  
Louis sgrana gli occhi. "Mai?"  
  
"Una volta."  
  
"Davvero?" chiede Louis con cautela. "Com'era lei?"  
  
"Lui."  
  
"Oh." Una pausa. "Com'era lui, allora?"  
  
"Era... dolce."  
  
"Oh" ripete Louis.  
  
C'è calma per un po' dopo quelle parole.  
  
                                                                               ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
**Conosciamo i quattro migliori amici che hanno attirato ogni attenzione alle Olimpiadi.**  
  
_Michael Phelps ha vinto un record mondiale di 13 medaglie d'oro questa settimana alle Olimpiadi. L'avevate notato? No, perché eravate troppo occupati a piangere su questi migliori amici provenienti dallo UK.  
  
Gli atleti olimpici Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan e Louis Tomlinson sono arrivati a Rio e sui social come dei cicloni. Harry e Liam sono nuotatori, Louis è un ginnasta, tutti e tre dall'Inghilterra, e Niall è un giocatore di pallavolo dall'Irlanda. Niall e Louis sono amici dalle Olimpiadi di Londra 2012, ma circa due settimane fa i due hanno incontrato Harry e Liam e sono diventati inseparabili.  
  
I Fearsome Foursome (il nome ufficiale del gruppo -ndr ) sono stati visti la prima volta alla partita di Niall domenica scorsa, dove Liam, Harry e Louis hanno tradito la loro Union Jack per il verde e l'arancione dell'Irlanda. Da allora, ogni volta che uno di loro ha una gara, potete star certi che gli altri tre saranno presenti._  
  
**Guarda il video dei festeggiamenti dopo che Harry si è assicurato un posto nella finale dei cento metri stile libero e twitta i tuoi pensieri a @BuzzFeedUK!**  
  
                                                                                 ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Domenica_  
  
Harry non vede Louis per tutto il giorno prima della sua gara, bloccato al training center finché Mark non ha giudicato accettabili i suoi tempi, affrettandosi poi a raggiungere l'Arena per sedersi tra Liam e Niall giusto in tempo per sentir chiamare il nome di Louis.  
  
Si è perso la finale al volteggio, ma deve ancora gareggiare per le parallele e la barra alta, oggi. Le parallele potrebbero fargli perdere qualche posizione, stando a quello che dice Louis - c'è un ginnasta ucraino che è davvero bravo, ma chiunque può prendersi una medaglia, dipende solo dall'umore dei giudici o dai piccoli errori che si potrebbero fare.  
  
E' dove comincia Louis, qualcosa di simile a ciò che si è già visto nei giorni scorsi. Harry osserva, riconosce alcune cose che Louis gli ha spiegato prima; Louis fa una smorfia quando deve spostare le mani per avere una presa migliore, sapendo che ogni piccolo movimento sono dieci punti in meno, ed è sicuro di mantenere le braccia rigidamente stese quando si alza in verticale.  
  
Un doppio frontale con un mezzo avvitamento, un lieve rimbalzo nell'atterraggio e Louis ha finito con le parallele. Non sembra nè soddisfatto nè altro, sembra un po' come una cosa che doveva fare per forza ma di cui non vedeva l'ora di liberarsi per concentrarsi su qualcosa di più importante.  
  
Per inciso, la barra alta.  
  
Liam ha ottenuto i posti per loro tre proprio vicino alla barra alta, in modo che, quando Louis passa e li saluta, sono abbastanza vicini da urlargli parole di incoraggiamento solo per farlo ridere. C'è molto più tifo di quanto Harry si aspettasse, si volta alle sue spalle e trova un intero gruppo di atleti a fare il tifo anche loro - Novak e Jessica e Michael Phelps e Aliya e Simone e Bressie e tanti altri, ragazzi del nuoto e ragazze della pallavolo e americani e brasiliani e gente da ogni parte del mondo. Harry è inondato di felicità al pensiero dell'impatto che Louis ha su queste persone che hanno trovato il tempo di venire a supportarlo, che sono fiere di prendersi poco sul serio solo per farlo sorridere.  
  
Ci vuole un po' prima che arrivi il turno di Louis, così si prende del tempo per rimanere rilassato, scuotendo braccia e gambe. Una volta, crea contatto visivo con Harry, gli dà le spalle, si piega a toccare le punte dei piedi scuotendo il sedere finché il viso di Harry non diventa rosso acceso.  
  
I fotografi impazziscono nel tentativo di catturare fotogrammi del tifo per Louis, specialmente dei tre che hanno attirato così tanto l'attenzione recentemente, un'unica bandiera sulle spalle di Niall, Liam e Harry.  
  
I risultati finali per le parallele vengono annunciati mentre Louis aspetta; alla fine si piazza quarto, perde il podio per un pelo, ma sembra non importargliene. E' nel suo mondo, gli occhi determinati, guardando tutti gli uomini prima di lui affrontare la barra orizzontale, notando ogni balzo extra e cattivo atterraggio e collegamento mancato.  
  
E poi il suo nome viene chiamato.  
  
E' l'ultimo ad esibirsi in questa gara, probabilmente è stato fatto apposta; i due che hanno ottenuto l'oro e l'argento davanti a lui alle Olimpiadi di Londra si sono ritirati e questo è l'anno della redenzione di Louis. Ha ottenuto i punteggi più alti ma sta anche rischiando più di tutti, con dei movimenti particolari che potrebbero portarlo alla vittoria o rovinare tutto se dovesse sbagliare.  
  
Comunque Louis è calmo, mentre toglie giacca e pantaloni della tuta, e passa mani e piedi nel gesso. L'arena si calma e tutti stanno con gli occhi puntati verso di lui che si avvicina alla barra.  
  
Un allenatore solleva Louis così che possa raggiungerla, e lui ha già iniziato a tremare. Harry è senza fiato, l'Arena è senza fiato; una verticale, oscillando in avanti e gettandosi in un doppio frontale, mani ferme quando afferra di nuovo la barra. Un giro completo con un solo braccio - un healy, come ricorda che gli ha detto Louis - altri giri e poi un kolman - due salti mortali e uno completo prima che afferri di nuovo la barra.  
  
"Solo la discesa" sospira Niall. Harry afferra la sua mano e anche quella di Liam e guardano tutti col fiato sospeso.  
  
Louis oscilla attorno alla barra, facendolo sembrare naturale come respirare, stringendosi in se stesso per acquistare velocità. La terza volta, va via dalla barra, gettandosi in avanti nell'aria e lanciando una, due, tre volte.  
  
Louis atterra, piedi uniti, e non rimbalza neanche un po'. Per un momento, l'Arena è in silenzio mentre Louis fa una pausa, apre le braccia verso l'esterno e si fissa i piedi.  
  
Poi, così velocemente che Harry quasi se lo perde, Louis sorride.  
  
L'Arena esplode quando si alza dritto, un ampio sorriso per i giudici e la folla che acclama. Harry urla la sua euforia, le mani gli tremano, le guance gli fanno male per quanto è grande il suo sorriso. Tutto il loro settore è rumoroso, festeggiando Louis anche se ancora non sa il suo risultato, agitanto bandiere e cartelloni e scagliando via le giacche selvaggiamente. Louis corre ad abbracciare il suo allenatore, il suo preparatore, tutti gli altri membri del team, chiunque starà ancora seduto abbastanza da permetterglielo. Corre verso un altro settore a salutare una donna che dovrebbe essere sua madre, col volto in lacrime.  
  
E poi torna davanti al settore dove ci sono i suoi amici, che fanno ancora più casino ora che è lì vicino. Si arrampica verso di loro, gli occhi talmente arricciati che quasi scompaiono, le guance rosa per l'eccitazione.  
  
Si calmano un po' quando Louis si volta verso gli schermi per vedere il suo risultato, per permettere al mondo di sapere se ce l'ha fatta, se ha vinto l'oro.  
  
Un flash sullo schermo, una nuova serie di lettere e numeri, e Louis cade sulle ginocchia, la testa tra le mani. I suoni provenienti dalla folla si innalzano quando il risultato viene mostrato sullo schermo gigante sulle loro teste.  
  
_1 GBR          Louis TOMLINSON             15.544  
2 JPN           Kohei UCHIMURA              15.533_  
  
"Oro" sospira Harry, "ha vinto l'oro. HA VINTO L'ORO!"  
  
Louis si alza in piedi e corre verso di loro; Harry, Liam e Niall lo incontrano a metà strada. Si appendono alla ringhiera così che Louis possa raggiungerla e afferrar loro le mani, aggrappato alla barriera a metà strada tra il pavimento dell'arena e i settori. Niall pianta baci per tutta la sua fronte e Liam scoppia in un mare di lacrime.  
  
Harry non sa cosa fare; lui e Louis si fissano, le mani sudate e farinose di Louis tra le sue, i muscoli che tremano per lo sforzo. Devono lasciarsi, Louis deve andare e prendersi la sua medaglia, la sua medaglia d'oro, ma Harry non lo lascia e Louis non lo lascia e restano a fissarsi, i petti ansanti.  
  
"Ce l'hai fatta" dice Harry alla fine.  
  
Il sorriso di Louis è accecante. "Ce l'ho fatta."  
  
Sul podio, con l'oro attorno al collo e le lacrime agli occhi, Louis manda un bacio al loro settore, e colpisce Harry come un proiettile sparato da una pistola dolce.  
  
                                                                                        ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
Ci vuole una vita prima che Louis riesca ad uscire dalla sala conferenze e liberarsi dalle dozzine di interviste con la sua medaglia che gli oscilla e sbatte sul petto. Harry le guarda tutte in diretta, da solo nel salotto del loro appartamento. Niall ha una partita di mattina presto il giorno dopo e finalmente è arrivata la prima gara di nuoto di Liam quindi c'è solo Harry sveglio quando la porta d'ingresso si apre.  
  
"Lou" dice Harry, saltando piano in piedi. "Sei tornato, vuoi... che stai facendo?"  
  
Louis è sul portone, le spalle che si muovono poiché ha il respiro affannato. E' solo un'ombra, capelli selvaggi e spalle muscolose contro la luce del corridoio dietro di lui. Rilascia la borsa sul pavimento con un tonfo pesante.  
"Harry" dice Louis. La sua voce è profondamente roca, e manda un brivido che scorre lungo la schiena di Harry.  
  
"Louis" risponde Harry. "Che succede?"  
  
Louis non risponde a parole, questa volta; fa qualche passo in avanti nella stanza, invece, e un raggio della luna di Rio lo attraversa. I suoi occhi sono agitati.  
  
Tre lunghi passi avanti attraverso la stanza ed è petto contro petto con Harry, e Harry indietreggia, scioccato in lotta o fuga, finché la sua schiena non colpisce il muro. Louis infila la coscia tra quelle di Harry e le ginocchia di quest'ultimo si indeboliscono.  
  
"Lou, che stai..." sputa fuori Harry. Louis alza le mani e le affonda tra i ricci di Harry, tirandoli bruscamente. Harry si lascia sfuggire un lamento e affonda verso il basso così che adesso lui e Louis sono quasi occhi negli occhi.  
  
"Ho vinto l'oro" dice Louis semplicemente.  
  
"Lo so, piccolo" dice Harry, "sono così fiero di te, ma..."  
  
Louis tira ancora e Harry sente come se le sue vene stessero andando a fuoco. "Ho avuto l'oro attorno al collo, ma adesso ho bisogno di qualcos altro. Qualcosa di alto, e bello, con una bocca che sembra un fottuto peccato."  
  
"Di me?" stride Harry, il cuore che martella.  
  
"Di George, penso che lui ce l'abbia" mormora Louis, appoggiandosi vicino. Harry può sentire il calore di Louis contro le sue labbra e lo vuole così tanto che gli fa male.  
  
Vuole, vuole, vuole, vuole-  
  
"Non posso" boccheggia, contorcendosi per allontanarsi. "Non posso, oh dio, Lou, lo vorrei, ma non posso."  
  
Louis non sembra infastidito. "E perché no?" chiede, trascinando l'altra mano lungo il petto di Harry.  
  
"Ho quasi perso una gara l'ultima volta che mi sono fatto distrarre da te" ansima Harry, scivolando più vicino a Louis ma sapendo di non poter colmare la distanza. "Non posso farlo adesso, non posso."  
  
"Sei già distratto" dice Louis umilmente. "Sono tutto quello a cui riesci a pensare. Sono l'unica cosa nella tua testa."  
  
Harry geme di nuovo, l'eccitazione che gli suona come una batteria nelle costole, nelle anche e nelle punte delle dita. "Per favore, Lou. Per favore, non posso, per favore." Sa di essere incoerente e che se Louis insistesse otterrebbe ciò che vuole, perché Harry è debole riguardo a ciò che Louis vuole, specialmente se ciò che Louis vuole è lui.  
  
Ma Louis si tira indietro, il fuoco nei suoi occhi diventa brace, e dice "okay".  
  
"O-okay?"  
  
"Okay" annuisce Louis. "Ti concedo questa notte. Visualizza l'acqua, o qualsiasi cosa tu faccia. Ma domani", dice, gli occhi pieni di promesse, sfiorando il bordo della sua medaglia d'oro, "quando avremo una coppia di queste, sarai mio."  
  
Harry perde un battito e Louis sorride, il chiaro di luna dipinge più nitidamente le sue caratteristiche. Fa un passo indietro, lasciando Harry al muro, e si allontana.  
  
Un pensiero attraversa il cranio di Harry, ora che non riesce a pensare ad altro che al modo in cui appare Louis quando lo vuole; è qualcosa che ha letto in quel maledetto articolo qualche giorno fa, qualcosa riguardo al sesso abbondante di cui sicuramente, sicuramente Dan fottuto Wootton non potrebbe sapere niente. Ma.  
  
"Lou" sospira Harry, e Louis si ferma e si volta verso di lui.  
  
"Sì?"  
  
"Non" piagnucola Harry, chiudendo gli occhi "non andare con nessuno stanotte. Per favore."  
  
Louis guarda per una manciata interminabile di secondi, poi annuisce. "Okay, Hazza, non lo farò."  
  
Harry rilascia un sospiro di sollievo e, improvvisamente, non vede l'ora che sia domani.  
  
                                                                                         ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Lunedì_  
  
Il giorno seguente sembra surreale. E' tutto ciò per cui Harry ha lavorato negli ultimi sei anni della sua vita, la ragione per cui ha passato metà del tempo in acqua e l'altra metà a desiderare di tuffarcisi dentro. La sala d'attesa è tranquilla, gli otto uomini che devono gareggiare per la finale di stile libero persi nei loro pensieri, facendo un po' di riscaldamento sul pavimento. Harry non entra in contatto visivo con nessuno, non sorride, non fa niente; il cuore sta cercando di iniziare una conga insieme ai polmoni e Harry non riesce a respirare.  
  
E' un non respirare positivo, comunque. Non di panico, ma di eccitazione.  
  
Questa volta, quando il volontario dice "pronti", Harry va di fronte alla linea. Essendosi qualificato per la finale solo per un pelo significa che non si aggiudicherà una buona vasca centrale, ma si ritroverà in una di quelle laterali. E' tutta la stessa acqua, in fondo, e da quando sapeva che sarebbe finito lì, ha passato l'ultimo giorno di allenamento nuotando col muro da un lato.  
  
"A rappresentare la Gran Bretagna, Harry Styles" dice l'annunciatore, e Harry fa un passo nell'Arena. Saluta ma mantiene la testa bassa, cercando a fatica di non guardare verso il settore rosso e blu marino che chiama il suo nome, dove sa che i suoi amici hanno invitato sua madre e sua sorella a restare con loro, combinando nell'Ultimate Styles Fandom.  
  
Harry si dirige al blocco, assicurandosi che sia stabile, si toglie le cuffie. Gli altri nuotatori vengono annunciati uno a uno, ma non scambia con loro un'occhiata, facendosi scivolare di dosso la giacca, mostrando il suo petto scoperto all'aria fresca. Scarpe e pantaloni  vengono via poi, scuotendo gli arti per rilassare i muscoli.  
  
Capelli legati in una crocchia, una cuffia da nuoto indossata, occhiali su (messi bene, questa volta), seconda cuffia indossata.  
  
Il fischietto suona.  
  
Questa volta, Harry si concede un secondo per guardare verso gli stand. Liam, Niall, Louis, Gemma e sua madre sono alla barriera, tutti e cinque a tenersi per mano. Sua madre sembra già sul punto di piangere, e il labbro inferiore di Louis è rosso, cosa che succede quando è preccupato e ci si accanisce contro coi denti.  
  
Dietro i cinque c'è la maggior parte dei tifosi di Louis presenti il giorno precedente e Harry prende un respiro per ogni faccia familiare; Michael Phelps è lì, non ha gare questa sera, Tom Daley fa cenno con indice in su a Harry, Novak Djokovic e Justin Rose e Andy Murray e Simone e Aliya e il ragazzi del tennis da tavolo con cui sono usciti la prima sera.  
  
Il secondo fischietto suona e Harry sale sul blocco. Si stiracchia la schiena, e la tensione nella sua spina dorsale scivola via. E' pronto; i suoi muscoli si arrotolano mentre aspetta il segnale, il suo respiro si calma.  
  
Lui si calma.  
  
"Prendete posizione."  
  
Respira.  
  
_BEEP_  
  
Salta.  
  
Le mani di Harry tagliano l'acqua come lame, e non si è mai sentito più in controllo dei suoi movimenti; respiro corsa corsa, respiro corsa corsa. Il polso gli batte nelle orecchie e lo usa come metronomo, cronometrando il passo da abbinarci.  
  
Respiro corsa corsa e la sua mano sfiora il primo muro; si gira, si carica, e riparte forte, spingendosi in avanti.  
  
Ai venticinque metri, guarda alla sua sinistra; è più difficile giudicare da qui che dal centro della vasca, ma non vede molti spruzzi, come se fosse bloccato dietro tutti gli altri. Aumenta la sua forza e parte più forte, nuota più ardentemente.  
  
E' quasi una sorpresa quando la sua mano tocca il muro, ma ci passa sopra velocemente e sbuca dall'acqua, respirando pesantemente. Non ha idea di cosa aspettarsi riguardo ai suoi tempi, nessuna idea del perché le farfalle abbiano deciso di trasformare il suo intestino nella loro casa perché pensavano avesse la possibilità di vincere una medaglia. Non c'è alcuna possibilità che possa salire sul podio, non con la sua debole posizione di partenza, ma forse ha battuto il suo stesso record, forse ha mantenuto la promessa che aveva fatto a se stesso di fare del suo meglio e non può che esserne orgoglioso, non importa come sia andata.  
  
Si toglie cuffie e occhialini, lanciandoli di lato, liberando i capelli dalla crocchia ma senza andare ancora sott'acqua; non può perdersi i risultati. Tutti gli otto uomini in piscina stanno puntando lo sguardo verso lo schermo dall'altra parte, in attesa che appaiano i risultati.  
  
Per favore, pensa Harry, e non sa nemmeno che cosa stia chiedendo. Solo, per favore.  
  
Lo schermo si illumina e Harry si alza nell'acqua così da poter vedere.  
  
_1 AUS           Kyle CHALMERS           47.58  
2 GBR           Harry STYLES                47.63  
3 BGM          Pieter TIMMERS          47.80_  
  
Il nuotatore jamaicano alla sua destra gli sta stringendo la mano prima che la verità venga fuori, e poi Harry sente che la bocca gli cade, riempiendosi del cloro dell'acqua.  
  
Secondo posto.  
  
Quello... quello è il suo nome.  
  
Secondo posto.  
  
Ha vinto una medaglia.  
  
Medaglia d'argento, secondo posto significa argento.  
  
Merda. Merda.  
  
HA VINTO UNA MEDAGLIA.  
HA VINTO UNA MEDAGLIA!  
  
Harry si arrampica fuori dalla piscina e grida, gettando la testa all'indietro e rilasciandola. L'australiano che lo ha battuto gli va incontro come se fosse l'unica persona in grado di capire come si stia sentendo in questo momento, e si agganciano in un imbarazzante abbraccio bagnato. Harry si stacca da Chambers e si gira a guardare il suo gruppo di supporto.  
  
Sono tutti in piedi, tutti quanti, questi atleti olimpici che sanno fare cose che Harry non è nemmeno in grado di immaginare, stanno tutti tifando per lui. E di fronte a tutti c'è sua madre, con gli occhi rossi per le lacrime, lei e Gemma sono aggrappate e piangono. Liam è stretto in un abbraccio di gruppo con Niall, Bressie e Andy Murray, tutti a gridare al massimo dei loro polmoni.  
  
E Louis. Il fulmine di Harry, la luce in fondo al tunnel. Gli occhi di Louis brillano e le sue mani sono pressate contro la sua bocca e Harry lo guarda, ignorando il povero volontario che cerca di trascinarlo in spogliatoio. Harry lo guarda attraverso un'arena olimpica e Louis ricambia e sorridono. Sorridono e Harry, senza pensarci due volte, senza preoccuparsi degli articoli o della dozzina di telecamere puntate su di lui, o della più brutta parola del mondo, distrazioni, mima un 'ti amo.'  
  
E Louis, fulmine, sorriso dorato, il perfetto dieci Louis, sorride di rimando e mima un 'ti amo anche io.'  
  
                                                                                             ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
Nello spogliatoio, il telefono di Harry non smette di vibrare. Non faranno la cerimonia di premiazione finché non finirà la prossima gara, cinque manche per i duecento metri rana, quindi Harry ha tempo. Si toglie la tuta bagnata per mettersi i pantaloni e la giacca del Team GB, strofinandosi i ricci per farli asciugare. Quando sembra abbastanza presentabile per i libri di storia, Harry prende il telefono e digita.  
  
"Harry?" chiede Louis, il rumore della folla fuori l'arena lo fa affogare un po'.  
  
"Ce l'ho fatta" dice Harry senza fiato, e Louis ride.  
  
"Ce l'hai fatta, piccolo. Hai vinto."  
  
"Ho vinto l'argento, ma ci sono andato vicino. Merda."  
  
La risata di Louis risulta bellissima alle orecchie di Harry, e Harry sorride quando chiudono la conversazione. Si dirige stordito alla sala d'attesa, Chalmers e l'atleta belga che ha vinto il bronzo sono già lì ad aspettare. Vengono condotti fuori per stare dietro al podio, e Harry si chiede cosa potrebbe superare questa sensazione.  
  
Riceve l'argento attorno al collo e guarda in alto, osserva la sua sessione di tifosi a fare di nuovo casino, trovando Louis che gli fa un cenno attraverso l'arena, e pensa, oh, okay.  
  
Harry fa andare indietro la testa e chiude gli occhi, i suoni di Rio e il peso della medaglia lo tengono ancorato a terra giusto quando si sentiva abbastanza leggero da poter volare.  
  
                                                                                         ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Martedì  
  
Louis: l'appartamento è vuoto. Vieni a casa. Porta la tua medaglia._  
  
La porta fa un suono fermo quando si chiude alle spalle di Harry, l'appartamento silenzioso di fronte a lui. Niall e Bressie hanno una conferenza stampa e Liam è in piscina, dilagando negli allenamenti per la gara che avrà tra due giorni, e l'unica luce accesa viene da sotto la porta della stanza di Louis.  
  
Harry bussa una volta, poi entra.  
  
"Ce l'hai fatta" dice Louis, a voce bassa. Sta passando il pollice sul bordo della sua medaglia, l'oro complementare all'argento di Harry, ma i suoi occhi sono fissi su Harry.  
  
"Certo che ce l'ho fatta." Era troppo stanco ieri sera dopo i festeggiamenti per fare qualcosa di diverso che collassare nel letto, ma ora è sveglio, è riposato, e Louis ha una promessa da mantenere.  
  
Louis fa un passo avanti, in punta di piedi, ed è perfettamente in linea con Harry. Passa il pollice sul bordo della mascella di Harry, poi gli prende le guance.  
  
La prima volta che le loro labbra si sfiorano è dolce, la seconda non così tanto. Louis smonta Harry in un secondo, lingua d'argento vivo e piccoli rumori, le mani che si aggrovigliano nella giacca e nei ricci di Harry.  
  
"Toglili" ordina, puntando ai vestiti di Harry. Harry si spoglia velocemente, un'abilità che ha acquisito in anni di pratica, posizionando la sua medaglia vicino a Louis, e rimane completamente nudo di fronte a lui, in attesa di ulteriori istruzioni. Che arrivano un momento dopo: "sul letto."  
  
Harry si affretta ad obbedire mentre Louis si priva dei leggins e della maglia larga, mettendosi a cavalcioni sulla vita di Harry. Si scontrano immediatamente un'altra volta, labbra e denti e lingue, Harry geme in sincrono coi suoni dolci e piacevoli che emette Louis.  
  
"Gesù" prende fiato Harry, quando si staccano per un po' d'aria.  
  
"Vincitore di una medaglia d'oro olimpica" lo corregge Louis con un ghigno.  
  
Si piega e passa velocemente la lingua su un capezzolo di Harry, poi sull'altro, e Harry getta la testa all'indietro per l'ondata di calore che gli rimbalza dentro. Si dimena, troppo sensibile, ma basta un singolo tocco delle dita di Louis sul petto a farlo andare oltre.  
  
"Mmm, ti piace eseguire gli ordini, vero?" sospira Louis, gli occhi socchiusi ma luminosi.  
  
Harry prende un respiro. "Un po', sì."  
  
Louis mormora di nuovo. "Bene." Bacia Harry sotto la mascella, molestando la pelle e lasciando un marchio. Harry piagnucola ma non si muove, il flusso del suo sangue si intensifica sapendo che sta facendo ciò che Louis ha chiesto.  
  
Louis lo nota, ovviamente.  
  
"Oh, tu sei bravo, vero?" mormora, e sorride oscenamente quando il cazzo di Harry si agita. "E anche un devoto dei nodi? Mio, mio."  
  
Harry resiste sempre meno quando lo bacia scendendo in basso verso lo stomaco, sussurrando mezze forme di devozione nella pelle di Harry. Gli morde le ossa dell'anca, un gesto tagliente che lo fa scalciare e respirare a fatica, ma resta intero. Louis striscia all'indietro così è ancora sul cazzo di Harry, che è pesante e bisognoso e sussulta con ogni battito del suo polso.  
  
Louis ne circonda la punta con le labbra e Harry urla.  
  
Calore caldo e labbra strette, aspirazione morbida e dolci suoni di piacere, come se Louis stesse godendo di più a succhiarlo a Harry più di Harry stesso. E' troppo, è durato troppo e Louis è troppo bravo e Harry non è pronto perché finisca già, gli piace l'incrementarsi di una cosa quanto gli piace la sua distruzione. Picchietta leggermente sulle spalle di Louis e mormora "Lou, cazzo."  
  
Louis si allontana, leccandosi le labbra, e Harry deve guardare altrove e pensare ad acqua fredda per impedirsi di venire così su due piedi. Louis gli dà un momento per calmarsi, spostandosi dalle sue ginocchia. Sta rovistando tra le sue cose sul comodino, e Harry salta quando un tubo gli cade sul petto. Guarda in alto e Louis sta sopra di lui, tenendo la medaglia d'oro e quella d'argento.  
  
"Che stai facendo?" chiede Harry confusamente.  
  
Invece di rispondere, Louis sorride. "Se vuoi fermarti, dici cavallo con maniglie."  
  
"Cosa?" chiede Harry, e quindi Louis prende la sua medaglia d'argento e la annoda alla spalliera del letto, assicurando il tessuto in un nodo attorno al polso di Harry. Harry è ancora un po' confuso dall'orgasmo che ancora gli formicola in fondo alla spina dorsale e preme per esplodere, ma quando realizza, i fianchi saltano dal materasso.  
  
Louis sta usando le loro medaglie per legarlo al letto.  
  
"Merda" si lamenta, le gambe che scivolano tra le lenzuola, improvvisamente disperato di essere toccato. "Lou, oh dio, per favore, merda."  
  
Louis si china e bacia Harry di nuovo, non dandogli altra opportunità se non ricevere quel bacio; è chiaro, ora, che qualsiasi sensazione abbia preso il sopravvento su Harry era solo un'illusione. Harry è di Louis, completamente e totalmente.  
  
In qualche modo, quel pensiero ha fatto accaldare Harry ancora di più.  
  
Louis scivola di nuovo sul letto verso le ginocchia di Harry e lo afferra per i fianchi. Lo fa scivolare giù in modo che le braccia siano ben tirate, tese verso gli angoli superiori del letto e tenute sicure dal tessuto blu e verde delle loro medaglie. Harry geme, travolto nel miglior modo possibile.  
  
Il click del tappo della bottiglia di lubrificante è forte tra di loro, il tocco del primo dito di Louis è freddo. Harry si stringe di riflesso ma Louis è insistente, adagiandosi e sospirando una scia di elogi all'orecchio di Harry: "sei così bravo per me, tesoro, così meraviglioso. Mi prendi così bene, sei così forte. Il meglio."  
  
Louis fa scivolare dentro un altro dito senza che Harry neanche lo noti, andando vicino alla sua prostata ma senza toccarla, solo quel poco che basta per stuzzicarla. Harry si sente rilassato, ogni suo respiro legato a Louis, lui stesso dipende da Louis e dal bisogno che continui a muovere le dita proprio lì.  
  
"Ancora uno" mormora Louis, raschiando delicamente un capezzolo di Harry coi denti e aggiungendo un terzo dito. I suoi capelli sono un casino a causa delle sue stesse mani, un David di Michelangelo scarmigliato ha preso vita, le labbra rosa dolci quando ruba un altro bacio.  
  
"Per favore" borbotta Harry, quando comincia a sentire la sua pelle troppo tesa, la testa che gli gira. Sa che sta respirando ma si sente ancora come se stesse affogando, i colori dolci e smorzati a parte Louis, lui è in technicolor.  
  
Louis mette un preservativo e si liscia, poi scivola su Harry in modo da poter spingere sulla sua entrata. Quando si spinge dentro, Harry si scioglie, fondendo le sue cellule e se stesso attorno a Louis, riorganizzando i suoi atomi come se Louis dentro di lui avesse irrevocabilmente cambiato tutto.  
  
"Meraviglioso" mormora Louis. Harry vuole toccarsi; dimentica, per un secondo, che non può, che le loro medaglie lo tengono fermo, bloccato ed impotente.  
  
Harry geme ancora, ancora più forte.  
  
"Oh sì, piccolo" dice Louis, avvolgendogli i fianchi e spingendo, costruendo un ritmo lento, "permettimi di sentirti."  
  
Harry non riesce a fermare i rumori che sputa fuori nemmeno se ci provasse. Louis li prende nel cuore, fottendo Harry così forte che il letto traballa, la spalliera che sbatte contro il muro.  
  
"Cazzo" ansima Harry quando Louis colpisce forte la sua prostata. Sente i suoi bicipiti prendere fuoco quando tira inutilmente le medaglie, il letto che cigola quando Louis si libra dentro di lui.  
  
Il calore si accumula di nuovo alla base della colonna vertebrale di Harry, pronto a traboccare e spegnerlo con bollicine di champagne mescolate con glitter e adrenalina e pulsioni di piacere caldo. Harry tira di nuovo i tessuti delle medaglie, sentendo il letto cigolare nel gesto, le vene che si ingrossano negli avambracci.  
  
Louis aggancia un braccio sotto le gambe di Harry e le poggia sulle sue spalle, facendo scivolare i fianchi e la schiena di Harry completamente fuori dal letto. Il cambio di angolazione lo fa urlare, le punte dei piedi si stringono e gli occhi roteano quando la pressione nel suo stomaco inizia ad aumentare, sempre più.  
  
"Avanti, bellezza" dice Louis con grinta, e fuoco e fiamme, "fammi vedere come vieni."  
  
Harry implode, esplode, si frantuma in mille pezzi e poi si riforgia; il piacere si increspa come le onde ancora e ancora e le braccia bruciano ancora di più, i muscoli piacevolmente doloranti. Si stringe alle spalle di Louis, le mani scivolose per il sudore e un po' intorpidite.  
  
"Porca puttana, cazzo, è stato veramente stupendo", geme Louis, e Harry non sa di cosa stia parlando ma è lieto che abbia funzionato, Louis si spinge un altro paio di volte poi collassa, la pelle appiccicaticcia contro quella di Harry.  
  
Restano lì in silenzio per un momento, l'eco delle loro grida si dissolve, quindi Harry cerca di muovere una mano e qualcosa di pesante segue il suo movimento; guarda giù e vede le sue mani ancora strette nei nodi delle medaglie, ma non più legate al letto. Guarda in alto, un po' sorpreso nel vedere il danno: la medaglia d'oro sul suo polso destro sembra aver tirato troppo il legno a buon mercato della spalliera del letto come un coltello che taglia il burro e la medaglia d'argento attorno al suo polso sinistro deve essere scivolata verso l'alto, in modo da tirare la parte superiore di quella spalliera rendendo più facile che si rompesse nel mezzo e, mettendosi in diagonale, la cinghia della medaglia potesse scivolare via.  
  
Louis ridacchia stancamente contro il suo petto. "Con quella forza potresti essere un atleta."  
  
Non è così divertente ma Harry scoppia a ridere insieme a lui, le spalle che tremano.  
  
Ci vuole un momento perché si calmino, poi Louis aiuta Harry a liberarsi dalle medaglie e le mette da parte. Si rannicchiano insieme, ignorando il fatto che il loro appartamento non abbia ancora l'aria condizionata, e ascoltano i loro respiri.  
  
Dopo un momento, Harry chiede "pensi che sia possibile innamorarsi di qualcuno dopo appena due settimane?"  
  
Louis rimugina, e traccia un morso d'amore che lascerebbe sul petto di Harry. "Prima di te? No, non lo pensavo. Ma ora?" guarda verso Harry, con un sorriso dorato, "penso che un sacco di cose più assurde siano accadute in così poco tempo."  
  
                                                                                            ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_Venerdì_  
  
Ai preliminari di nuoto di Liam qualche giorno dopo, i fotografi scattano in esclusiva mondiale le prime foto che provano che le voci sono vere: i campioni olimpici Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson stanno insieme. Immediatamente, i giornali di gossip vanno a fuoco per la velocità con cui si precipitano a pubblicare la notizia: Styles e Tomlinson, due dei più grandi vincitori del Team GB, beccati a camminare mano nella mano mentre chiacchierano con l'amico in comune Niall Horan. Ci sono anche più foto di Harry col braccio attorno alle spalle di Louis, la mano di Louis infilata nella tasca posteriore dei jeans di Harry, Harry che bacia la fronte di Louis.  
  
Quando Liam si piazza primo nella sua batteria, Harry ha l'onore di far girare le telecamere verso di lui quando bacia Louis per festeggiare.  
  
"Che mi dici dei tuoi sponsor?" chiede Louis in un sospiro, sebbene le sue guance siano rosa e i suoi occhi arricciati.  
  
"Che si fottano gli sponsor" sussurra Harry di rimando, "ho te, che è la cosa più importante."  
  
"E una medaglia d'argento" gli ricorda Louis, sorridendo.  
  
"Anche quella" dice Harry.  
  
Si baciano di nuovo, e Liam si lamenta solo un po' perché gli hanno rubato la scena.  
  
                                                                                            ◯◯◯◯◯  
  
_2020_  
  
Ai giochi olimpici di Tokyo 2020, un singolo fotografo scatta la foto che entrerà nella storia delle Olimpiadi.  
  
Harry Styles, nuotatore quattro volte vincitore per la Gran Bretagna, è diretto verso il pavimento dell'arena, mentre il suo ragazzo, il ginnasta Louis Tomlinson, è in piedi a ricevere la sua seconda medaglia d'oro consecutiva per la barra orizzontale. Styles è nascosto quando l'inno nazionale suona, non spingendosi in avanti finché Tomlinson non scende dal podio. Il fotografo lo nota e scatta una foto appena prima di uno dei momenti più iconici nella storia delle Olimpiadi moderne.  
  
Nella foto, Styles ha una scatola di velluto nero in mano, e si sta tormentando i pollici nervosamente mentre inizia a piegarsi in ginocchio. Tomlinson, con la nuova medaglia d'oro attorno al collo, l'ha notato, ed è con gli occhi spalancati, increduli.  
  
(Neanche a dirlo, Tomlinson ha detto di sì.)  
  
(Nel 2024, gareggia con una benda di silicone fatta apposta attorno al dito, appena visibile attraverso tutto il gesso che ha sulle mani, un anello uguale a quello sul dito di Styles, che fa il tifo per suo marito dalla prima fila).  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Ritorno solo per dire che il finale mi ha fatta sciogliere, è forse la parte più interessante dell'intera storia e niente, ringrazio ancora una volta alivingfire che mi ha concesso il permesso di tradurre la sua storia.


End file.
